Sunset View
by Stanley's First Love
Summary: Mad at Zack, Cody finds a new boy that threatens to drive a wedge between the twins. What will happen between the three? I added a 'what if' scenario, an alternate Chapter 6. Tell me if you like it!
1. Up to the Condo by the Stars

Cody pushed his way through the doors to the principal's office. His good standing and record in the school had allowed him to be able to leave early, and an all truth, his homework 'till the end of the month was done, so he had no reason to stay. They had called his mother to tell her to expect him, that he would be home within the hour.

So he walked out, ignoring the dread, ignoring the anger he had for his brother, but tried to ignore it, going to the locker he shared with Zack and getting his school books, his bag, glaring at the smiling picture of Zack he had so lovingly posted in there a few days ago, mad again that his brother had so much power over him.

He needed to leave the suite when he got back to it. He needed to not see Zack for a few days, just to think, and not be distracted by him. Where could he go though? He wracked his brain as he slammed the locker shut and walked towards the door, slinging his bag on his shoulder, but came up with nothing.

He got back to the Tipton and gave his mother a lame excuse about how sick he felt, so she gave him sympathy. He went in and sat on his bed, wishing that he could go back to the morning time, just lying in bed, comfortable with Zack again. He could barely stop himself from crying, instead emptying his school bag, desperate to go, and stuffed a few articles of clothing in it.

He went to the bathroom and got his toothbrush, smuggling it into his bedroom. Finally, he got his computer from off of Zack's bed, stuffing it atop his bag, hoping that Zack hadn't been looking at porn again, and he was ready, so he asked his mother if he could go to the mall. He was allowed to go, so he set off.

He had no clue where he intended to go, he just knew that he needed to be gone. To catch a breath, to get some alone time, would be all he needed to get his mind right about Zack.

Cody walked through the park, through the fall sun, setting early now, looking up into the trees, at the traffic that sped along the avenue to his left, and hoped that he and his brother could mend their relationship. He went along quick to avoid Zack, not really wanting to see him now, for all he had in his mind were angry words.

He went to his favorite clothing store in the whole entire world, walking through the swarms of people in the mall, people flooding about this way and that, and lurked amongst the aisles for a while, looking at clothes he couldn't afford..

Across the way, standing beside a rack that was lined with watches, a boy happened to glance up and spot him, and though Cody didn't notice him, the boy saw the sadness in Cody's eyes as he glared at the aisles, his mouth set and serious, and the boy wanted to talk to him, to ask what was wrong. So he set off across the store, just as Cody started to leave-

Cody hadn't seen anything that interested him in the store, just as well, he couldn't afford it, so he left, not noticing his shadow. He shopped about for a while before he went to the food court and sat down for ice cream, ordering a cone and sitting to watch over the mass of people that scurried on the floor below him, desperate to get his mind off of Zack. Also, where would he sleep tonight?

Sitting far across the way, the boy from the clothing store was watching Cody, unsure how to talk to Cody, to ask him why he looked so upset. Cody was gorgeous to the boy, a mystery apart from everyone else here, sad despite the wealth of this place. Cody didn't notice the eyes that stared at him, or feel the questioning gaze, but he soon knew what it was about.

The boy slinked across the open ground, dodging the people that passed him, trying to rationalize why he was walking over to Cody, who he didn't know, who probably didn't care about him, who didn't want to know him-

Too late though, Cody had already spotted him, knowing that the boy was staring hard at him and not around him, plus his trajectory was straight against the crowd. When he was five feet away, he put his hands together, looking shyly through his lashes at Cody, and stammered, "Y-you, um, you look s-sad, are you okay?"

Quite surprised that he was being approached by this stranger, a cute boy, of course, his hair blonde and low to his eyes, eyes that were brown and big, a boy of about twelve, he nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why, what's going on?"

"I saw, u-um, you, from across, the- uh, way, and I felt bad for you, uh-" He blushed.

Cody grinned, for this boy was really very cute. "Thanks, I guess. I'm just having some issues with my brother, but I'll manage. Where are your mom and dad?"

The boy skirted the question, saying, "I'm just here for the afternoon, uh, to s-shop."

Cody kept at it. "So you're alone?"

The boy looked about, his hands still quivering as they raced together. "Yes." His voice was small and quiet, low against the roar of the legions of people about. Something was going on here that Cody didn't know the scope of, so he pushed the seat beside him out with his foot.

"Sit, please. My name is Cody, what is yours?"

The boy sat gratefully, his eyes bright and hopeful. "I'm Dustin." He reached for Cody's hand, to shake it, and his hand was warm in Cody's grasp, lingering as he held Cody's hand. He released it, flushing even deeper, looking at the table, his fingers tracing along the lines of it. "I am alone, yeah, I-I'm sorry for bothering you. I just, I'm here a lot, and there's never anyone interesting here, especially anyone sad, um, a-and cute."

He realized what he had said, his little hand covering his mouth desperately, and he looked at Cody to try and apologize.

Before he could speak, Cody said, "You're cute too, it's alright. I don't think I'm cute, but it's okay if you think that." He reached for Dustin's hand again. "Why are you alone?"

Dustin took Cody's hand breathlessly. "We just m-moved to this city, my daddy and me, uh, and I have a tutor for school, but I don't h-have any friends."

"Where's your dad?"

"At a business deal."

He looked so nervous, as though he wanted to flee, but he was staring into Cody's eyes, his face open and honest despite the fact that he was terrified.

"So you're alone, your dad's at a business deal, you wanted to talk to me because I look sad. What's going on? Sorry, but this isn't usual."

"I should go." Dustin stood, and Cody was quick to join him, his hand on Dustin's shoulder.

"No, no, no. Talk to me. Maybe we should go somewhere else. Maybe to the book store. I can get you something to eat at the coffee shop, and we can talk. It's obvious that you need someone to talk to, and so do I, Dustin. You wouldn't have tried to talk to me if you weren't desperate."

"I'm not desperate!"

"You're not lonely? Desperately alone? I know how that feels, alright? Come on." His hand on Dustin's shoulder still, Cody walked them towards the escalator, and down, walking towards the bookstore, to the coffee shop, where Cody ordered them drinks and scones, and sat looking at the ever blushing Dustin.

"So, you said that you think I'm cute. Are you into boys? Are you _gay_?" He tried to ask as if he didn't approve, to rile Dustin up, to get him interested.

"Yeah, why? Do you not like it?"

Zack flashed through his mind then. "No, I don't like it at all. I love it. I'm gay too, buddy, you're in good company. It's half the reason I'm crying, actually. Someone that I'm, uh, _close_ to, isn't being agreeable."

"You've had sex?" Dustin's voice was awed, excited, as if the idea was a dream that he was waking to.

Cody nodded. "A lot of sex. Yeah, but he and I are having some hard times, so I'm trying to stay elseware. Problem is, I don't have friends, so I don't have anywhere to stay."

"You live with the person you have sex with?" Dustin looked confused, his brows furrowed as he tried to work out who Cody could be sleeping with.

"It's um, don't hate me here, um, I'm a twin, see. My brother, _Zack_, and I, uh, are in a relationship together." His voice was low, conspiratorial, so that those around them couldn't hear, those sitting in the coffee shop's seats, or browsing the magazine racks nearby.

Dustin looked as though he thought nothing of this. "You had sex with your brother?"

Cody nodded once more.

"Is he older or younger?"

"Older by fifteen minutes. He's, uh, bigger, too. If you get my drift."

Dustin didn't get it, no. "What's sex like? I want to try sooo bad, but I, uh, don't know anyone to do it with."

Cody grinned. "It's great, unless it gets complicated."

Dustin nodded as if he knew. Then he asked, "What do you mean, that he's bigger?"

"He's a bit more chubby than me, and his dick is bigger."

Dustin gasped. "How big?"

"It's real big, I think like eight inches."

Dustin's mouth gaped open. "How big is yours?"

Cody thought about it. "Six and a half, maybe seven? I haven't measured it."

"That's huge! Mine is about four inches, I'm jealous."

"But buddy, you're only, what, twelve?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"It'll grow, I promise."

Dustin leaned in, trying to phrase a question in his head, his eyes shut tight. Then he went for it. "I want to see your penis."

Cody laughed. "You're rather forward." He leaned back in his seat, thinking about it.

"I haven't seen one that big! You said you need a place to stay, come stay in my condo!"

"C-condo?"

Dustin nodded fervently. "My daddy bought a condo that he gave to me so I could live in it while he does business."

Cody looked at Dustin's earnest face, his little pink lips parted in questioning hope, his eyes wide and huge.

"Yeah, I guess I could go over there, as long as you have a phone. No funny stuff, nothing weird, alright, I'm not crazy."

"I never said you were crazy, Cody! I trust you! We can take my car over there!"

"Your car?"

Another nod. "It's a Rolls-Royce, I think. My daddy has a team of drivers that are on call for me to get driven around. Come on!" Dustin stood, bubbling with excitement, and after Cody stood, Dustin hugged him tightly. "I'm glad I met you, Cody."

Cody hugged him back, replying, "I am too, buddy. I have to go to the restroom first, then we can go."

There was a restroom on the third floor, and he led Dustin there, expecting the boy to wait outside, but Dustin followed right up the stall beside him. It seemed that Dustin also had to go, for when Cody went to use the urinal, leaning against the wall with one hand, and opening his pants with the other, Dustin copied him. He freed his penis, and sighed as he relieved himself.

He could see Dustin, out of the corner of his eye, glancing wide eyed around the partition at Cody's cock. His quiet voice whispered, "It is big!"

"Quiet boy!" Cody glanced back at the stalls, hoping they were alone. "Yeah, I guess it is, but relax, okay, I'm just going to finish, and we can go."

Dustin was already done, and he pulled on his hard little cock, blushing as Cody stared at it, trying to work his mind around the idea that he was considering playing with this boy. So when he was finished urinating, he grinned at Dustin, shaking his cock and pulled his foreskin back all the way, surprised that he was getting hard, despite the fact that anyone could walk in right now.

He wanted Dustin to touch his cock, to push it in past those pretty pink lips, and from the way that Dustin was blushing, licking his lips as he stared at it, his eyes flickering from Cody's face on down, Cody knew he could take advantage of Dustin.

So he whispered, "Wanna touch it?"

Dustin moaned, nodding quickly, and Cody turned towards Dustin, holding his erection out for Dustin, not knowing why he wanted to take advantage of this lonely boy, but he was so cute, his cheeks flushed, his hand tentatively reaching out and touching the head of Cody's cock, pushing Cody's foreskin back with his thumb.

"You have a nice cock."

Cody grinned at Dustin, nodding his head slowly, knowing what Dustin wanted to do.

He pressed his hand against Cody's chest, pushing Cody against the wall, and looked up into Cody's face, whispering, "I know we just met, but," the boy was breathing heavy, sliding his hand up the shaft of Cody's hard cock, "I want to suck you off."

What a little boy. Cody nodded again, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders and pushing him to his knees.

"You sure you want this out here, and not in a stall?" The boy looked up at Cody.

Cody felt a flame burning in his mind, a desperation to get away from his thoughts of Zack. He needed to have this done, to be assertive for once, and strong. He needed to make this boy suck him off.

But he also didn't want to be like Zack. He shook his head, "Out here is fine. Hurry so that we can go. I need you to do this."

"I need to do this," the boy breathed out, engulfing Cody's cock in his mouth. Cody moaned from deep in his throat, sliding his fingers through the boy's hair, grabbing the back of his head to get it deeper in.

Cody's mind went blank, and his neck muscles disengaged, his head falling back against the wall behind him. The boy was using his tongue in a magical way, licking up from the bottom, grinding his tongue in, his teeth grazing the top of Cody's shaft at the same time. It was wonderful.

"Yes," Cody whispered, feeling the boy reach a hand into his pants and squeeze his balls, just hard enough to feel amazing. He looked down at the boy. "Where did you come from?"

The boy giggled, but kept at it. He was slow and relentless, breathing heavily still. The inside of his mouth was hot, his saliva wet and cool to counteract that heat, and Cody's cock pushed at the boy's throat, desperate for entry, but Cody restrained himself. He didn't want to hurt this wonderful boy.

He ran his fingers through the boy's hair still, pulling and pushing, helping the boy suck him. The fingers on his balls, making him ache, rubbed sensuously, and Cody moaned. He already wanted to cum from this abuse, this wonderful, sinful abuse.

"Ah," whispered Cody, "slow down, I'm not ready."

Another chuckle from the boy.

"You know what's going to happen, right?"

The boy nodded, pulling off just long enough to say, "I masturbate all the time," before his mouth was back on it, taking Cody hard, sucking it all the way in, all seven inches, moaning low in his throat. His cheeks were flushed, his skin hot where it touched Cody.

He spent a few minutes servicing Cody before Cody whispered, "I'm close!"

The boy nodded, and moaned alongside Cody as Cody came in his mouth, pulling hard on the back of Dustin's head. He came a second time, filling Dustin's mouth with cum, so much that it spilled out onto his chin. He cleaned it off though, swallowing it with a grin plastered on his face. He stood and pushed himself against Cody. Cody hugged him, whispering, "Thank you for that."

The boy smiled. "Come back to my condo so we can do that again! Your cum tastes good."

Cody nodded, doing up his pants as best he could, tucking his dick away. He kissed the boy, and whispered, "I kinda guess we'll have to now."

The boy grabbed him by the hand as he whispered, "Come on, we'll take my car, follow me."

Dustin dragged Cody over to the door, putting his little dick away with one hand, and they went into the mall. Dustin took him to a big car, a black Rolls-Royce, a posh and wide car, which had to be very expensive. Dustin could tell by the look on Cody's face that he wasn't used to luxury, and said, "Come on crazy Joe, get in, let's go to the condo."

So Cody followed him in, sitting in the soft leather, lit with red neon lights, the windows tinted like a limo.

"Do you like it?" Dustin asked tentatively. "It's my daddy's car, one of the cheaper ones. It's okay. My dad had a McLaren F1!"

"Those are cool, I guess." Cody's mind was buzzing, wondering what he was doing to be following Dustin around like this, questioning why he had allowed Dustin to suck his dick. Despite being a virgin, Dustin had been very good at sucking him, but he seemed so sad, and desperate, that Cody didn't know why he had taken advantage of Dustin. He could hurt a sad boy like this, and he knew it, by taking advantage of him.

But then, Dustin was sooo cute, and he had asked for it, and he was sitting pressed against Cody now, trying so hard to please him, talking about nothing really important, but he seemed content to speak. Cody would call his mother, talk to her, and see of things would be alright between him and Zack before making a decision about Dustin.

They were taken to the river, to where the buildings were expensive and nice, where beautiful people lived, and went inside, speaking little. There were three Condos on the floor they got out on, floor seventeen, and they entered the first one to the right. In through the doors, Cody's hand on Dustin's shoulder, they kicked off their shoes and went straight. Dustin led them to a living room attached to a balcony and a kitchen stocked with low slung couches that were covered in blankets. Out past the balcony was the most beautiful view of Boston Cody had ever seen.

"It's even better at night," Dustin said, a grin quirking up the sides of his mouth. "My daddy lets me live here all alone, don't ask me why. I have a credit card with a little money on it, and free reign to do whatever in the city that I want."

"So you're free to roam?"

Dustin nodded.

Cody sighed, sitting on the couch and pulling Dustin onto his lap. "Lucky you."

Dustin kissed Cody on the cheek. "How long do you want to stay here?"

"I need permission from my mom. I told her that I'd be back this afternoon, but I don't want to go back." Zack flashed across his mind again.

Dustin nodded. "We'll get that covered, but first, let's shower! Want to?"

Cody smiled in reply…


	2. Permission to Stay

It was about four in the afternoon now. They stripped nude, blushing, looking away from one another, dropping their clothes on the couch. Cody had no idea why he was embarrassed, but he looked at Dustin, the smiling blonde, and glanced at the window, staring out over the bay.

Dustin grabbed his hand. "Hey, the shower room is in here!"

Cody nodded, allowing himself to be pulled along, staring at Dustin's ass as he walked. He gasped when he saw the bathroom, glittering like an ad in a magazine. The sinks had gold handles, the window was low and bright, but the shower was cool. From floor to ceiling, the shower wall to the outside was a panel of glass, as well as the doors of the shower. There was a seat along one wall of the shower, and behind the shower itself was the bath, more like a hot tub than anything.

"Wow."

Dustin smiled at Cody.

"I could get used to this."

Dustin pulled the shower open to turn on the water, and turned about to get a towel from under the sink. "We only need one towel, right?"

Cody nodded.

"Sweet. Get in, it heats up really quick."

Indeed, there was steam swirling up from the floor. It was Cody's turn to pull Dustin along, pushing him into the shower and onto the seat. Cody slid the door closed and put his hand under the water, glad that it was warm.

The water came from the ceiling, streaming down in a torrent, pleasant and forceful. It was bliss to his nude skin, washing off his anger, his dismay that Zack would treat him the way that he had. He was now soaked, his hair dripping and hanging in his eyes. He smiled at Dustin, who took his cue to stand and push himself against Cody, vying for space under the water.

Cody held the boy, embarrassed for his erection, but he ignored his discomfort, know that Dustin really didn't mind.

They showered and sat on the little bench. Dustin leaned against Cody, letting Cody dry his hair, kissing Cody's shoulder. Soon they were dry, and they left the bathroom.

Cody looked around, dropping the towel on the couch by his clothes, sitting on the couch beside Dustin. "Where's the bedroom?"

"There isn't one. I sleep on these couches. I converted the bedroom into an entertainment center. I like to be able to swim at night, and just fall right into bed."

Cody nodded. "Why are you here alone? Where are your parents?"

"My dad is really rich. He's an investor, see, and he has built a massive fortune traveling and buying failing companies and turning them around. I used to go to this huge expensive school in California, but dad needed to move, cause he saw another opportunity here. He's staying over at the Tipton Hotel, over in the city center."

Cody laughed at that. "I live at the Tipton."

"No way."

He smiled at Dustin. "My mom is a singer, and she has a suite that the hotel lets her stay in. My brother and I live with her while our dad is on the road."

"Awesome. My dad is staying there. He has his meetings and stuff there, since it's easy to get to, there's a conference room and stuff there, I don't know. I haven't been there yet."

"You should come and see it sometime. I mean, I have to let my mom know where I am soon, so…"

"Call her on my phone then. I don't want you to leave Cody." Dustin wrapped himself about Cody, half on Cody's lap, half hanging off onto the floor. "Stay here! I'll get you to school, trust me. I can have my dad send a car over, and we can spend our nights together!"

"Well, that sounds nice, but," Cody thought about Zack, what he had done. He wasn't ready to see Zack again.

"Why were you so sad at the mall? I mean, you're so hot, but you looked miserable! You never told me why your brother made you mad."

"My brother and I, um, we. I can't really talk about that right now, it's to fresh in my mind."

"That's fine, Cody, really."

Cody nodded. "Thanks, buddy. We'll just hang out up here, spend our time together, you know."

"Then call, I want to suck your dick again."

Cody moaned, looking down at Dustin with lustful eyes. "Where's the phone?"

Cody called his mother from Dustin's phone, leaning against the counter, still nude. He waited, listening to the silence in anticipation of her saying no…

In the suite, a distracted Zack heard the phone ringing, and he jumped up off his bed to go and get it, hoping against hope that it was Cody. Zack was desperately sorry for what he had done to Cody, and wanted to apologize. He grabbed up the phone, pushing 'Talk' with his thumb, and asking, "Cody, is that you?"

"Let me talk to mom Zack, I'm mad at you."

"Coddyyy, come on, I'm really sorry."

"No Zack, let me talk to mom or I'll hang up."

From the other room, where their mother prepared for work, she called out to Zack, asking who it was. He ignored her, whispering, "Please come back to the hotel Cody, I miss you."

Their mother came out of the bathroom to check on the phone, staring at Zack in the hope that he would tell her who it was.

"Give me the phone Zack."

"It's just Cody mom, can't I talk to my twin?"

"Yeah, after I've talked to him, I'll only be a moment. I don't know why I need your permission." She pulled the phone from Zack's hand. "Cody?"

"Hey mom!"

"What's going on son, where are you?"

"I met a friend at the mall, I'm sorry I haven't called sooner."

"It's okay Cody. What's going on?"

"He wants me to stay the night, is that okay?"

She thought for a moment, looking over at Zack, who was standing as close to her as he could to try and hear Cody.

"Where are his parents?"

"His dad is at the hotel, he's a rich business man. We're in a condo overlooking the bay."

Carrey looked out the window, shocked. "O-okay, son, just be safe. Have fun."

That easy? "Thanks mom."

"Zack wants to talk to you," she held the phone out to Zack, who took it like it was made of solid gold and put it to his ear.

"Cody?"

But Cody had already hung up. Disappointed at that, Zack dropped the phone to the desk, and returned to his bed, closing the door behind him, and covering himself in his blankets as sorrow fell around him…

Back in the condo, Cody set the phone down and turned to look at Dustin, taking in his soft posture. He sat on the edge of the couch with a sweet smile on his face, his hands clasped together. "Hey."

"I'm good for tonight. What do you want to do?"

"Cuddle after we swim in the pool. Come on Cody, let's go." He jumped up and ran to the sliding glass doors, opening them and leaping nude for all the world to see into the pool. Cody followed him, not jumping in, but wading, slipping into the water carefully. Dustin swam to him and kissed Cody on the lips, pushing their bodies flush against one another, and Cody shuddered from how Dustin felt.

"The water is really nice," Cody said. The sun, just starting to set, shone over the bay, and looked beautiful and strange. Dustin nodded.

"So are you. Thanks for letting me suck you earlier."

Cody giggled. "It was my pleasure, really. I wanted you to do it, I just wouldn't have asked."

"I want to do it again, maybe later, before we go to bed. We have all night, so let's just have some fun." And Dustin swam away. Cody dove below the surface, reveling in the water.

They swam together until the sun was set, dragging their tired bodies back out of the pool to dry off and relax on the couch.

Cody pulled Dustin to him, shrouding them in a blanket. The sliding door was open, the breeze that drifted in soft and quiet, calm and soothing to them. Dustin was warm, kissing Cody on the cheek, lying on top. He had an erection, and it rubbed on Cody's belly. Cody's hands rubbed up and down Dustin's back, touching the top of his bum but never coming to rest there. Cody knew what Dustin had down there, and itched to touch it, but he restrained himself. He needed to be sweet to Dustin, and only do what Dustin wanted.

But that didn't stop Cody from wanting it…


	3. Plum Wine

There was a stillness here, up in this lavish condo, as Cody and Dustin cuddled. They hadn't moved much in the last hour, just kissing and speaking in low tones.

Soon though, Dustin pulled away from Cody, saying, "I have something to show you." He went into the kitchen, fishing in a cupboard for something. "No, shoot." He went to the refrigerator.

Cody stood, pulling the blanket with him and wrapped it about his body. Dustin smiled as he pulled a bottle out of the fridge, beaming over at Cody.

"What is that?" Cody asked.

"Plum wine. My dad always has it. It tastes like fruit juice, come on, have some." He held the bottle out to Cody, but Cody was bit leery.

"Come on Cody, live a little."

Cody thought a moment, but took the bottle lightly, unscrewing the lid and sniffing it. It sure smelled like fermented plums, of that Cody was sure.

"Take a drink."

"We're too young for this, Dustin."

"Come on; drink it, just a sip, please?"

Cody held his nose and took a tiny drink, but was surprised that it was sweet. He let go of his nose, taking a swallow, and another, before he handed it back to Dustin.

"You're a bad influence," Cody said, hiccupping once, holding the blanket loosely. He felt fire in his belly. Dustin took a drink as well, putting the bottle on the table and pushing the blanket off of Cody's shoulder, hugging Cody as hard as he could.

"Let's get drunk tonight," whispered Dustin, his breath hot on Cody's chest.

Cody kissed his head softly. "Bad boy. Why do you want me drunk, are you going to take advantage of me?"

Dustin looked up at Cody. "I was hoping the opposite, actually."

Cody's erection throbbed. "We don't have to be drunk for that though. Let's just do it regardless of our inebriated state, have tons of fun, and do it again when our strength comes back."

Dustin kissed Cody and grabbed the bottle, pulling away from Cody and walking back over to the couch. "Come on Cody, you can drink it while I take care of that." He pointed at Cody's erection.

Cody groaned, hastening to pick the blanket off the floor and slumping on the couch beside Dustin. He put his arm over Dustin's shoulders, taking the bottle away from him with a whispered, "You're too young for that," and took another drink.

Dustin grinned. "Am I too young for this?" He took Cody's erection in his hand, kissing down Cody's chest and belly.

"Yes," Cody whispered, dropping his hand on the back of Dustin's head, and he moaned when Dustin slid his foreskin down, sucking the head of Cody's cock into his mouth. Cody took another drink, resting his head back and letting Dustin have his fun. This was going to be a good night.

Cody grunted, looking up at the ceiling, staring at the lights. Dustin was amazing with his tongue, and the wine was making his head swirl a bit. This was exotic, far better than his first encounter with Dustin's mouth, and that had been wonderful.

"I want to fuck you Dustin," Cody whispered.

Dustin stopped and looked up at Cody. "Okay."

That brought Cody out of his haze a bit. "Later, finish sucking it."

Dustin blushed but obeyed, and Cody moaned, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling it up towards himself. He drank some more, gasping from the tongue, moaning from the depth that Dustin let it go to. This boy wasn't holding anything back, and Cody could hear him choking himself a bit, trying so hard to give Cody as much pleasure as was possible.

"After I cum, you're going to masturbate for me, alright? I want to watch you. Then, we'll see how tight you are."

It felt like someone else was talking for Cody, but he knew that he had said it. It just felt right. Dustin nodded around Cody's erection. His fingers were back to squeezing at Cody's balls in that wonderfully painful way. It hurt but Cody wanted it, wanted that beautiful ache, to feel the power he got from this boy, and the power he gave back.

His oral sex session lasted for a few minutes before he dragged Dustin off, still holding a fistful of hair, dropping the bottle of the floor so that he could rub his erection, just as he came across Dustin's face, moaning as it happened, staring into Dustin's eyes to claim ownership on him. He let Dustin go, slumping back as the boy licked Cody's cum off his face, red with embarrassment, but he looked happy.

He kissed Cody and stood. "Want to touch it?" He put his butt in Cody's face.

"No," Cody slapped Dustin on the ass, "sit down and jack off for me. Concentrate."

Dustin shook his head, instead turning and showing his erection to Cody. "Suck it."

Cody grinned. "I won't me bery good. I think I'm drunk."

Dustin smiled and started to rub himself, putting his hand on the side of Cody's face. Cody grabbed his thighs, pulling him onto the couch, and took all of Dustin's cock into his mouth. Dustin moaned as Cody got to work, his experience outweighing his inebriation, and he made sure that Dustin's first blow job was his best.

Dustin was moaning, pulling on Cody's head with shaking hands. Cody sucked Dustin's cock for a few seconds before he pushed Dustin away and said, "Jack off for me, I told you what to do."

Dustin fell to the couch, giggling and moaning, "Codyy, come on!" But he gave in, rubbing up the length of his little erection. It was only about four inches, and his balls were tight. He had his legs up, his face was a permanent smile, and he was gasping under Cody's gaze.

Cody reached down for the bottle of wine, which, in his haste to cum, had been dropped on its side. Thankfully, the top had been screwed on it, so the wine inside was still unspilled. Cody opened it and took a drink, staring at Dustin. Cody had an erection again, a painful one, one that he longed to thrust into Dustin, as forceful as that sounded. He wanted to fuck Dustin hard, to see what it felt like, but then, he didn't want to hurt Dustin at all. He wanted Dustin to enjoy himself, to feel happy and needed, but Dustin was so tight and hot. Cody grabbed the bottom of his right thigh, dropping the bottle of wine off the couch once more, and kissed Dustin on the belly.

"You're so good Dustin." He could see Dustin staring at his erection, his mouth open just a little. "You're a good boy."

Dustin blushed. This was so uncharacteristic of Cody and he knew it. He was used to being the girl, to being a slut, being forced and dominated, but this felt so good. It felt good to want Dustin.

"I want to fuck you."

Dustin moaned, speeding his hand up, trying to get off. He wanted to be good for Cody, to give him a show.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Dustin nodded furiously. "Please Cody, do it!" He pulled his legs up more so that Cody could see his hole.

"Cum for me then. Cum for me and I might do it."

Dustin nodded again, looking down at Cody's erection and licking his lips. He wanted this so bad, but he wasn't even close to cumming.

Cody felt as though he was Zack, and Dustin was him, a major role reversal for sure, but it had Cody harder than he had been in a while. He loved the noises Dustin was making, the little erotic moans, his pained expression. It was wonderful.

Cody dropped low over Dustin's little cock, and licked his balls, whispering, "Are you going to cum for me?"

"Huh, yes Cody!"

Another lick. "Hurry then." Cody licked lower, just grazing Dustin's hole, and licking up past his balls again. Another lick. "I want to get in you Dustin. You don't want me to wait, do you?"

Dustin shook his head.

"Cum then."

He licked Dustin's balls again, and that was all Dustin needed, moaning as he came across his belly. Cody licked it all off, smiling as he swallowed it, and put his hand on Dustin's belly. "You sure you want more?" He asked. He really wanted to get inside of Dustin, to see what it felt like. He had always gotten it, and although he had been sucked off, he knew that it had to be different to do the fucking.

There was a voice that called to him, his rational side, lost under his drunken haze, and it told him to be careful, not to do the things that Zack had done. But he was drunk, and Dustin looked really good, soft and tasty and warm, and Cody wanted to get it…


	4. Dustin's First Time

"Sooo, do you want me to suck your dick again?" Dustin asked, apprehension obvious in his voice. "Or do you want to do more?"

"_More_." Cody looked between Dustin's open legs, down at his hole again, which was tightly constricted. Dustin blushed.

"I want to taste you Dustin."

"It's open fo-for you, Cody, go ahead." Dustin gasped as Cody put a hand under his back to lift him, and examined Dustin's hole. This was new, seeing as Cody had never gotten the chance to really look at this end of a person much. Dustin was very clean and tight. His hole was reacting to the scrutiny, flexing in a bit, the skin pink and pretty. Cody touched Dustin's hole with his finger, forgetting that the boy needed lube. Just before he hurt Dustin, he remembered that the boy needed lube, and sucked his finger into his mouth, getting it nice and wet, and pushed the tip of his finger into Dustin's hole.

Dustin moaned from deep in his throat, gripping the edge of the couch with white knuckles.

"How is that Dustin?" Cody asked.

"Um, it hurts, just a little. I can take it though."

"Because I haven't even started yet. If you can't take a finger, than you can't take me." Dustin looked down at Cody's erection, moaning as Cody pushed another inch of his finger in. "Trust me."

"Push it all the way in Cody, I'm fine. I'm strong."

Cody chuckled, whispering, "It isn't about strength," as he obliged Dustin, grinding his finger in all the way, and Dustin moaned from the way it felt.

"You're really tight Dustin." Cody felt his erection straining, oh so ready to be thrusted into Dustin, to make him gasp and squeal, but Cody held himself back. "Do you want another finger?"

Dustin nodded.

"Do you have any lubricant here, maybe some lotion?"

Dustin blushed hard. "I have some, uh, moisturizer, that I masturbate with."

"Where."

"U-under my pillow." Dustin pointed across to the couch by the sliding doors.

Cody nodded and pulled his finger out slowly. He stood and walked to the couch, tossing Dustin's pillow aside and retrieving the bottle. It was glass, and a deep purple. It looked expensive.

"What is this shit?" Cody asked, again surprised at his language. This so so unlike him. He opened it.

"It's from South Africa." Cody nodded as he upended the bottle on his fingers, capping it up and putting it on Dustin's belly.

"Hold that will you buddy?"

Dustin nodded as Cody put his dripping fingers to Dustin's hole, so ready for dominion, and pushed two fingers to the rim of Dustin's hole. He looked deep into Dustin's eyes.

"Are you ready for this? Think for a moment."

Dustin looked like he was about to think, but Cody, antsy and needy, started to push forward, and Dustin moaned as he took it, his knuckles tight against the edge of the couch again. "C-Cody," he whispered.

"Shh, buddy, I know it hurts."

Oh wow Dustin was tight. Cody wanted it so bad, but he was having trouble now. He was starting to ignore the idea that he needed to be slow.

He had trouble getting both fingers all the way in, so he resorted to half way, just pushing in to his interphalangeal joints, and pulled back slowly, pushing back in steady. He was grinding his fingers, taking his time, keeping eye contact, making sure Dustin was ready. Dustin was hard again, his little erection dashing precum across his belly, over the hand that Cody had returned to steady Dustin. Cody's own erection was hot and ready, his foreskin retracted a bit, painful and hot for the thrust.

Cody worked Dustin over for a minute or two before he pushed his fingers all the way in, all the way to the knuckle, and Dustin came, dropping his head back against the couch as he grunted, his voice soft and gasping.

"Lightweight," Cody chuckled, "lick it up, don't let that go to waste."

Dustin breathed hard for a moment, gasping still as Cody finger fucked him, before he nodded, wiping his belly with quaking fingers and licking them. He stared at Cody's fingers, then his cock, wondering how he would ever fit that in his ass.

"C-Cody?"

"'Sup buddy?"

"A-are you going to, huh, fit inside of me?"

"What do you mean?" Cody looked up at Dustin.

"Your cock is HUGE!"

"You have no idea," Cody grinned. "We'll work it in."

Dustin groaned. "Well, hurry, before I get nervous."

Cody kissed his belly. "You'll be fine Dustin, I'll be nice to you."

"Just do it now, uh, C-Cody, please? I can't wait."

"Alright." Cody pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of moisturizer, taking off the cap and pouring a bit on his throbbing cock. It was cool, soothing the fire in his mind, and in his loins. He needed this sex, oh so bad. He needed to dominate Dustin, to make him cum again. Cody poured a bit into Dustin's hole, closing the bottle and tossing it hard across the room.

"On your back, or on your knees?"

"What?" Dustin quirked his face up at the question.

"How should I put it in?"

"I don't care, just hurry, please!"

"Don't you cry, boy, alright?" Cody pulled Dustin to him, spreading those lean and supple thighs and putting the head of his cock to Dustin's hole.

"I won't cry!" Dustin said, his voice high and tense. His hands were ever tight on the couch, holding on for dear life.

Cody felt the heat, and pushed slowly forward, yearning for more, and he ground the head on his cock hard into Dustin, moaning from how tight it was.

"Oh god Cody, you ARE huge."

Cody pushed on Dustin, putting hands on his belly, along the sides, closing his eyes a moment in concentration. Already he wanted to cum from the heat, and how tight it was.

He grunted, digging in another inch, and looked at Dustin. The boy's eyes were open, staring at the ceiling, his eyes full of tears.

"Dustin?"

He looked at Cody. "I-I'm okay, Cody."

Cody pressed forward, not sinking in, just leaning his weight forward, and asked, "Are you sure?"

"More!"

Cody obliged him, giving another thick inch before he had to slow down again. Three inches in, and Cody already wanted to cum. Cody pulled back, and rocked forward, shoving another inch in, and Dustin squirmed.

"Steady Dustin, it's alright."

"But you're gunna make me cum!"

Cody chuckled, whispering, "Shh buddy," and thrust forward sharply, and Dustin did cum again, grunting, his voice high and soft.

"Good boy," Cody whispered, thrusting forward again, and Dustin cried out. Tears were streaming down his face, either from how much he liked it, or how much it hurt; Cody didn't know. But he gave another inch, feeling the inside of Dustin's belly pushing at his cock. He held that slender waist, kissing Dustin's belly occasionally. Cody got his knees under him to thrust better, and did so slowly, adding inches at an exaggerated pace, looking up into Dustin's eyes.

"Good boy," Cody whispered again. "You're doing so well, making me happy." He thrust extra hard. "Do you like making me happy?"

"Y-yes, Cody!" Dustin moaned.

"Do you want to cum again?"

Dustin nodded.

Cody pushed it in as deep as it would go. "That's the hilt. How does that feel?"

"Amazing!" Dustin's tears were big and heavy, dripping down off of his nose.

"Does it hurt?"

Another nod. "But I'm a big boy, I-I can take it!"

"Yes you are a big boy." Cody pulled back, almost all the way out, and shoved it all the way back in. "You are a big boy."

"Cody!" Dustin cried out as he came yet again, but this time it seemed that there wasn't anything in his balls to let out. Cody could feel Dustin's muscles contract in a painful and exotic way, squeezing Cody's erection hard. It was almost Cody's downfall, but he maintained his stamina, and thrust in long and deep.

"Do you want me to cum inside of you Dustin?"

A pained nod.

"Because I'm close. I hope you can hold it in you, because I don't think your dad wants stains on his shit!"

"I will! Please cum Cody, I want to feel it!"

Cody ground forward. "But I'm not done."

"Please, I can't handle more!"

"This hurts?"

"Yea, but I'm going to cum again!"

Cody grinned, finding this lovely through his sex induced haze. "Cum if you need to Dustin."

"Cody!" And somehow, Dustin's tired body expelled a bit of cum as he locked up, his muscles contracting beautifully.

This was all that Cody could handle, and he swore as he came into Dustin, thrusted all the way in, pulling on the boy's sides. He rocked forward a few times to empty himself all the way, his eyes half lidded with ecstasy, and he looked down at Dustin. Dustin was sobbing, wiping at his eyes, trying not to look sad, but it wasn't working.

"What's wrong Dustin?" Cody asked, pulling his cock out slowly and crawling up Dustin's body, lying against him and laying little kisses on his cheek.

"It wa-was just so nice of you Cody, I loved it, s-so much!"

He was trying to look away, trying to ignore that his virginity was gone, for he was glad that Cody had taken it.

Cody kissed him. "It's alright buddy, don't cry. You were great! I know you liked it 'cause you came so much."

Dustin giggled, letting Cody wipe his tears away. "It's just so new. I loved it, yeah."

There was a hollow feeling now that Cody was out of him, and he could feel the cum inside of him, pushed in deep by Cody's cock. But he felt alright, sweaty, tired as hell, but it was wonderful to feel this way.

"I want to do it again sometime, Cody, can we?"

Cody grinned and kissed Dustin on the lips. "Definitely, but let's rest first." He pulled the blanket from the bottom of the couch and wrapped them up in it.

Dustin snuggled into him, rearranging himself so that he was on top of Cody, his head rested on Cody's neck. Cody rubbed up and down his back, kissing Dustin where he could, and whispered, "Do you want to talk?"

"I can feel your heart beating."

Okay…

"Yeah, that's what it does."

"I love you Cody." He looked up into Cody's eyes. "I know we just met, but I love you. I feel like I've always known you."

"Love you too Dustin." Cody kissed him again.

"I hope you never have to leave, that we can just relax up here forever."

He dropped his head against Cody's chest again. "Please don't leave me. I need you to be my friend."

Now it was Cody's turn to cry.

"I won't leave you buddy."

Cody stayed up for the rest of the night, just feeling Dustin rested against him, breathing quietly, soft and warm against his skin, and felt a love like he never had before, all for this boy.


	5. Dustin's Second Time

He shook Dustin at about five thirty, whispering, "I have to get to school buddy."

Dustin simply made a grumpy noise and didn't move.

He shook Dustin again, and said, "Come on buddy, get up."

"No Cody, stay here."

"I can't miss school Dustin, I have an immaculate record, and cannot mess it up."

Dustin sighed. "Let me call a driver really quick."

But he still didn't move, instead snuggling in deeper. Cody kissed him on the top of his head, and whispered, "I don't want to leave either, buddy trust me. We have tonight though, and the night after. Just wait 'till the weekend, I'll be yours all day." Dustin looked up at him.

"But you have to promise to come back today." His eyes held an earnest hope, a soft desperation, and Cody nodded.

"I'd never lie to you."

Dustin kissed him and pushed himself up, stretching as he tried to stand, and winced. "My butt hurts."

Cody grinned. "Sorry buddy, but you'll get used to it. The first two or three times will hurt, but after that, you'll start to really like it."

Dustin nodded. "So we are going to do it again?"

"Right after I get off school."

Dustin blushed. "You'd better not be joking. I'll be ready for that." He yawned again. "Gosh I'm tired. Want to eat before you leave?"

Cody was still a bit buzzed off the wine, but his belly was rumbling all the same, so he nodded. "Do you get room service?"

"No, but the driver can get something while we drop you off. I'll call him right now." He pulled himself away from the couch, holding himself from the cold air of the condo, and trundled into the kitchen to get the phone, limping just a bit.

He called his driver and went back to the couch, leaning against Cody and pulling some of the blanket over himself, shivering as he settled back in.

"It'll be about thirty minutes before he's here. What do you want to do?"

"Shower. We're both a bit sweaty from last night."

Dustin nodded. "And I have cum on the inside of my legs! Some of it came out of me after you finished."

Cody pushed his hand between Dustin's thighs, making a blush break out across Dustin's face, and put his fingers to Dustin's hole, feeling his thighs, and sure enough, they were sticky.

He pushed his fingers against Dustin's hole, whispering, "Yeah, you are a bit dirty. Dirty boys need to be cleaned." He pushed a finger into Dustin, and the boy moaned, leaning his weight back more, spreading his thighs for Cody.

"Are you a dirty boy?"

"Y-yes I am Cody."

He kissed Dustin on the back. "Better go turn the shower on then, dirty boy."

"Yes Cody."

But he didn't try to stand, for Cody's finger was pushing in slowly, not slick, painful, but it felt perfect. "I'm hard Dustin; do you want to be even more dirty?"

He moaned from Cody's finger, and whispered, "Don't you have to go to school?"

"Yeah. But you're really tight."

Dustin whimpered. His hands were wrapped about each other, and his belly was taut.

"You can suck me off in the shower; do you want to do that? Do you want to make me happy before school?"

"Yeah."

"Get up then, go turn the shower on." Cody pulled his finger out of Dustin and pushed on his back. "Hurry up boy. I have to go." Cody watched Dustin weave around the couches parading about the living room, glancing back at Cody with a nervous smile as he slipped into the bathroom, and the shower was turned on. Cody felt odd, surprised by his new relationship, and how much control he was exerting over Dustin. What was even more strange was how accepting Dustin was about it all, how much he seemed to want to please Cody.

So Cody rose, thinking about his luck for falling into this situation as he pushed his way into the shower with Dustin, walking around the couches, sliding his hand up the door frame when he reached it, dropping his hand on Dustin's shoulder to pull the boy close. He kissed Dustin on the cheek once before he pushed him forward, into the cascading water, into the heat. Dustin gasped as Cody pushed him to his knees, looking up for instructions.

"Wash it and start sucking, if you want to. You don't have to suck me off now; it can wait 'till later."

Dustin gave a quick nod and reached for the soap, lathering his hands up. He passed the bar of soap to Cody and took Cody's erection in hand, rubbing it up and down slowly. He cleaned Cody's balls, and his thighs, spreading his little hands around while Cody washed his chest.

"You know what, stand up and put your hands on the wall," Cody ordered. "You need to be washed, dirty boy."

Dustin stood shakily, nodding quickly, pushing his hands into the wall and leaning his behind out for Cody. He groaned as Cody went to his knees, rubbing the bar of soap against Dustin's hole, using the water to clean his thighs. He kissed Dustin's cheeks softly and used his tongue in the middle. It was the first time Dustin had felt a tongue there, caressing his hole roughly, and he gasped Cody's name out. His face was pushed against the wall, and breathed nonsense there, his eyes closed in concentration.

"Dirty boy." Cody's voice came drifting up from behind him. "You taste so good. But," Cody pulled away and stood. "I have to go." Dustin turned his head about, still feeling Cody's hands on his bum, and the head of Cody's cock ground into Dustin's cheek.

"A-are you going to put it in again Cody?"

Cody smiled at him. "If I didn't have to go, yes." Cody held his cock, and pushed it against Dustin's hole, just resting, not breaching yet.

"Use lube Cody, if you're going to, p-please, it hurts a lot."

"Just pushed at the outside like that?"

"You're really big!" Cody pushed even farther forward, and the head of his cock started to go in.

"But you want it?"

"HUH, yes!"

Cody got the head of his cock in, dry but for the water, and Dustin moaned, "Coddyyy!"

Cody put his hands on Dustin's shoulders, whispering, "We have about fifteen minutes," as he pushed his cock in deeper, shoving it in up to his balls. Dustin gave on of his shuttering little moans and came hard, his muscles clenching.

He whispered, "C-Cody! You're too big!"

Cody pulled back and thrust in again, setting his rhythm up, getting in as deep as his cock could go. "I am. I am big. But you want it," he thrust hard again, "don't you."

"Yes Cody!" Dustin's little hands were on the wall, steadying himself from what Cody was doing to him. "It hurts though!"

"Is it too big?"

"N-no!" Dusting moaned from another sharp thrust. "I m-mean, yes, it's, just, I-I need lube!"

"Oh boy," Cody's hands slid down Dustin's sides, along that soft and smooth back, and grabbed his hips. He looked down at his prize, grunting savagely. "You'll survive, won't you buddy?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah," another savage grunt. "Yeah! Tell me you love me."

"Cody!" Dustin moaned against the wall, breathing heavy and deep through his mouth. He came again from the abuse.

"Say it!"

"I love you Cody! I love you!"

"Yeah…"


	6. Because I'm Better

Cody looked at his watch and swore; he had about two minutes to get ready. So he pulled back out, turning Dustin around and hugging him. Dustin gave Cody a positively devastated look, as though Cody had killed his cat or something.

"You'll get the rest later."

"Uh-huh. Why'd you stop?" Dustin looked up at him, frowning.

"I was just marking my territory." That was something Zack would have said. Cody shook his head, trying to clear the last of the wine out of his mind, trying to think clearly.

"Well, your territory needs lube. You're too big to just take, Cody. I mean, I love it, but, um…" He blushed deeper

"Get some lube then." Dustin blushed.

"Where?"

Cody pulled away from Dustin to turn the water off, knowing he had forgotten to condition, but he would survive for it.

"At the store. Use self-checkout." Cody used the towel to dry himself, and pulled Dustin to him, slathering the towel about the boy, and kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on though, I have to go."

Dustin went out into the living room, pulling his pants off the couch and sliding them up his legs. "Don't you wear underwear?" Cody asked him.

Dustin shook his head. "No, why, do you?"

Cody nodded in question. "Yes, I do?" He opened his bag and got out fresh, although wrinkled from their night in confinement, clothes, pants and a shirt or two, and applied them about his body.

Cody put his shoes on, just slipping his feet in under the laces; he didn't feel like tying them right now, and looked at Dustin.

"Ready?"

A shy nod, Dustin's favorite response, and he walked toward the door. They rode the elevator down in silence, walking out into the lobby just as the driver was walking toward the elevator to call them. He smiled at Dustin, nodding at Cody, and asked, "Where to?"

Cody told him where the school was, shifting his bag onto his arm, and walked out behind Dustin. What he saw stunned him.

There was a black Rolls-Royce parked out here, one that the driver was walking toward. He pulled the back door open so that they could climb in, and Dustin did so eagerly. Cody followed with apprehension, feeling the smooth leather under his fingers. It was black with red neon lights inside, wood panels, blacked out windows and a glass panel in the middle that was also black.

"He can't hear us unless I push that button." Dustin pointed at it. "So don't be shy."

Cody looked around, letting his bag fall to the floor. He settled into the seat, buckling up, and Dustin rested against him, also buckled. "This, is-"

"You like it? This is one of the boring cars. My dad has a McLaren F1!"

Cody had no idea what that was, but he smiled as if he did. "Those are cool."

Silence as they took off to a smooth ride, the suspension doing its job well, and Cody asked softly, "Do you feel as if I took advantage of you? Did I hurt you?" He had had that question burning quietly in his mind all night.

Dustin grabbed his hand, and wrapped their fingers together. "You hurt me, yeah, but it was a good hurt. I know that it was necessary to feel close to you."

"But I didn't force you into that, did I? You wanted it?" Cody's voice was a vicious whisper, and his eyes held Dustin's with savage intensity.

"You see," he continued quickly, "I was drunk, and I kinda still am, so I wasn't really controlling myself. You said it hurt, when we were in the shower, and I want to know if you want it."

Dustin looked confused and worried, his eyes and lips trembling, as if he was on the verge of crying. "I wanted it Cody, b-believe me, please don't say you're going to leave!"

"I won't, I just don't want to do anything to damage you."

"You didn't, I know what it would be like. Or, er, I guessed?"

"You were crying Dustin. I know what it feels like when it hurts, and you were hurting."

Dustin looked almost desperate as he said, "I wanted it, Cody, please don't doubt it. I wanted it, even if it hurt! I'd do it again right now, if it would make you happy."

"But would it make you happy?"

Dustin stared at Cody as if this was a revelation.

"We haven't even known one another 24 hours, you know." Cody squeezed Dustin's hand. "Why did you want me to go up to your condo?"

"You were crying, and you looked so sad, and lonely, but you were so beautiful, for being so sad, you know? I don't have a lot of friends, just a boy who lives at the condo, but I hardly see him. I had friends in school, but they're in Cali, so I had to leave them. And by dad never comes to see me. It gets lonely when no one wants to talk to you, when they think you're just some dumb kid that has nothing to do."

"Whoa, who said that to you? I hope I haven't given you the impression that I think that way?"

"No Cody," Dustin giggled nervously. "You've been amazing to me."

"All that stuff though, you'll find other friends, I promise. I will be back tonight after school, even if I have to walk from home." He kissed Dustin, not caring if the driver could see them.

"Promise."

Dustin gave him a sad smile, much too sad for a boy of twelve, and nodded.

"And I know how it is to miss a father; my dad is in a band. He divorced mom and left for the road. We see him about once a year, if we're lucky."

"I'm sorry."

He kissed Dustin on the nose, whispering, "Don't be." He could see the buildings behind Dustin, and knew that he was close to the school, close to his temporary departure from Dustin. He would have to see Zack, and hoped there wouldn't be any fall out. Wordless minutes passed and they were rolling up to the school. Cody, as he unbuckled and went to get out, could see people staring at the car, and wondered after their reactions that he was in it.

He hugged Dustin, and said, "I'll see you later buddy."

Dustin hugged him back, whispering, "You promised, don't lie to me. Let me give you my phone number so you can call me." Cody nodded, pulling away and leaning on the car. He stepped back from the car when Dustin gave him a little piece of paper with his number and name, the 'i' dotted with a little heart. Dustin stared at Cody for a moment before he waved and closed the door. Cody watched the car swoop away, wondering for a moment why he had forgotten to get Dustin's phone number, but indeed; he promised, and Cody Martin didn't go back on a promise.

He ignored the stares, and the questions about who's car that was, for he didn't care about all that. He didn't want Dustin for his wealth, or even his youth and beauty. There was something sad and strange about Dustin that drew Cody to him, something that made the boy exotic. Everything else was just a plus. Cody thought about that sad smile Dustin had given him as he fought his way to the locker he shared with Zack, pushing past the hordes of students milling all around. Zack was standing there, probably not waiting for him, but he felt Cody beside him and looked around.

"Cody!" Zack reached for him, but Cody put his hand on Zack's belly, hating himself for the erection that sprung up at how Zack felt.

"I'm mad at you Zack." He pushed himself up close to Zack so that he could get into their locker, glancing at Zack's lips. He could feel Zack lean into him, feel his body, hot and needy, closer than it had been in that last day, an eternal day, it seemed. The fire in Zack's eyes was making Cody melt. "Go away Zack." And this was the moment, no matter how much he was going to try and act like he was mad, that Cody forgave Zack for what had happened. He could feel Zack breathing on him, his breath sweet smelling and soft. His hand pressed innocently into Cody's thigh, his other hand, touching the side of the locker, rubbed on Cody's chest. Cody wanted nothing more than to kiss Zack on the lips, his haughty lips, parted a bit to ease his breathing. Zack gave off a lot of heat, and Cody's skin yearned to feel him again.

"But I made a mistake Cody, I want to say I'm, so, so sorry! I know what I did was wrong, but you have to forgive me, you're my brother, you're everything to me!" He whispered this with his face up close to Cody, looking into his eyes. Cody had been digging in their locker for a moment, but he stopped.

"I-I don't know Zack." He longed to taste Zack again, to kiss his lips, and suck his cock, and pleasure him. He went back to how he had been before he met Dustin, all in the space of thirty seconds. "How do I know you're telling me the truth? How do I know you aren't lying to get back on my good side, and then you intend to do it again?"

Zack grabbed Cody and pulled him closer, pushing their foreheads together, and their, well, everything, together, whispering. "You know me better than that. I love you more than I love me, Cody, and I made a mistake, I know you know it was a mistake."

In front of everyone that could happen to be watching, Cody threw caution to the wind and kissed Zack, kissed those haughty lips, and moaned low in his throat. He pulled back and whispered, "I'm still mad at you, you just look so good right now." Cody giggled.

Zack grinned. "You smell different. You smell like sex, but I can tell you've had a shower or two. What happened while you were gone?"

Still wanting to be mad, Cody looked around them, sighed, and slammed the locker. "Follow me," he said, grabbing Zack's hand and pulling them toward their first class, where, save for the teacher, who smiled at them as they entered, was mercilessly alone of students. They sat in the back, on chairs that they pulled close together, and rubbed legs as they sat close.

"I met a boy at the mall, and went back to his condo."

"Condo?" Zack's eyebrow shot up.

Cody giggled again. "It was nice. Be good and I'll show you. But we, um, had, some, uh, sex."

"You fucked him!"

"And I got drunk!" Cody said proudly.

Zack leaned away, impressed, and smiled, hitting Cody lightly with his shoulder. "How was it? Did you like it?"

"I felt like I was you! It feels good to be in charge."

"Right?" Zack was grinning, apprehension obvious in his face, but he looked glad of something, as if he had found something that was long lost.

"I missed you Cody. I know it was only a day, but it felt like forever! I hate being away from you."

"Be nice then! I want you, and only you to be the one to tell me what to do, alright? I love you too Zack, and I want us to be together. I missed you as well, alright? I want to be with you, for you, can we do that? Can we just be brothers again?"

"You mean 'just' as in-"

"Oh no, still fuck a lot, but in other ways. Oh no, no no no, I need some of that dick again."

That made Zack blush. "You'll get as much dick as you want, Cody, trust in that." He grabbed Cody's leg under the table, high up on his thigh, and squeezed so hard that Cody moaned. "So when can I meet this new boy of yours?"

"Be good today and maybe you'll see him soon. You had better kiss my ass today Zack Martin, be incredibly nice to me, no matter how much you want to be, well, you."

"Abrasive?"

"Uncouth." People began to filter in steadily, seeing as class was about to begin, and Cody needed to move away from Zack, for he was seated at the front of the class. "We'll talk later, okay?" He searched Zack's eyes, hitching a lovely smile on his face, and Zack nodded.

The day passed, and they talked sporadically. There was a heavy tension that hung between them, something that was meta-sexual, an overarching and almost painful silence that they wanted to fill with noise. Zack boarded the bus to home, back to the hotel, and Cody called Dustin, asking him to meet them at the hotel to meet Zack and hang out. Cody had an extracurricular activity, so he would be home later, maybe at 6.30.

He told Dustin that he could meet Zack there at about 4.00, and hoped that Zack would like Dustin.

So Zack sat in the lobby, waiting for Dustin, wondering if he was as cute as Cody had said Cody had detailed their night together, and Zack had been envious, but couldn't really believe that Dustin was as cute as Cody had detailed.

In the lobby, sitting on the cushions, Zack didn't know that Dustin had forgotten what Cody had said about Cody being to the hotel later. And when Dustin arrived, he saw a blonde head over on the couch, and snuck up behind.

"Cody?"

Zack turned about, seeing an adorable boy with blonde hair and bright eyes, and fell in love. "Yeah?"

"It's Dustin! Do you not recognize me?"

Zack stood as Dustin walked around the couch and embraced him. "Of course I recognize you buddy, I'm just glad to see you is all."

Dustin pulled back and beamed at Zack. Can we go up and see Zack? I really wanna meet him."

Zack thought then that it would be good to not lie about who he was, but he saw a slim opportunity to get what he wanted from this boy. "Zack's at a friend's house, buddy, we can still go up though."

Dustin nodded. Knowing that this could be a ruse that Cody had put Dustin on to, Zack was quick to whisk the boy off to the elevator.

Dustin was quiet, but bubbled with energy and excitement, clearly glad to be in the presence of who he thought as Cody, and Zack was okay with that. The boy stood against him, leaning most of his weight on Zack, his hand on Zack's shoulder, hugging him. Zack had one of his overwhelming erections, thick and uncomfortable at this point, and he longed to seduce this boy and punish him for being mistaken.

In the suite, alone with Dustin, Zack really wanted to let Cody have his fun with this boy, to have his little relationship, and be free to have young love, but the eyes Dustin was giving Zack made Zack consider otherwise. Bedroom eyes, Zack would have called them, had he been speaking.

"Our bedroom is there," Zack said dropping his bag by the door, quite sure that Dustin would recognize the differences between Zack and Cody. Cody was slimmer and an inch taller, if that, and Zack was chubby and stocky. Zack knew this was quite apparent, his belly pushing against his shirt, but Dustin didn't notice.

"What do you want to do?" Dustin asked Zack, standing by the kitchen table apprehensively, his little feet pointed, hands together, an expression of beautiful innocence. Zack grinned.

"Maybe finish off where we started in the shower this morning," Zack said, thinking back to what Cody had told him.

Dustin blushed.

Zack stepped forward and grabbed Dustin by the shoulder. "Turn around buddy, go in my bedroom. I want you."

Dustin nodded fervently, his little eyes glancing down towards Zack's dick, his hands covering his little erection. He turned about and, marched by Zack went into the bedroom.

"My bed is on the right, that's Zack's bed." Zack felt odd pointing at his own bed as though it wasn't, and he couldn't believe that this boy wasn't noticing that he was clearly not Cody, but Zack was going to take all the advantage that he could of this boy. "Get naked and get in bed. On your hands and knees this time."

Dustin was naked in a flash, his young body supple and tight, and Zack moaned, knowing that what was in store would be wonderful. Dustin climbed up onto Cody's bed, looking over at Zack's cock as it was unleashed from his pants, and moaned, his mouth hanging open in wonder.

"I-it looks bigger than it was earlier!"

Zack glanced at his cock and grinned. "You had had some wine buddy; you can't be certain how big it was. And when we were in the bathroom at the mall, I had my shorts on."

"But your belly is bigger too! You can't tell me it isn't, C-Cody!"

"Look into my eyes. I told you I wouldn't lie to you." Cody's honesty was really his downfall, as he had told Zack everything about what had happened with Dustin, even their conversation in the limo.

Dustin still looked doubtful, and it took a moment, but he nodded.

"You want this dick in you?"

"S-slower than yesterday, C-Cody, I can't believe I took all that!"

Zack had the benefit of being a solid inch longer and thicker than his brother, topping out at eight inches long, thick and powerful. Dustin didn't know that he was about to take more, even as his rational mind tried to accept that Zack was Cody, that he wasn't being lied to.

Zack climbed onto the bed, about to claim his prize, touching that smooth ass, moaning from how Dustin felt under his fingers. Zack pushed him so that his little butt was in the air, admiring Dustin's little hole, and knew that he would have trouble being slow.

Zack sucked two fingers into his mouth and was quick to touch that tight little hole, watching it flex in the light, feeling naughty and elated that he was about to fuck his brother's boyfriend. He pushed his middle finger into Dustin, moaning from how tight the boy was, grinning at the little gasp that Dustin let out. Oh yeah, he couldn't wait.

Zack pulled his finger out, minding Dustin's little voice, and spat on his hand, pulling his foreskin down and getting his cock slick and ready. This would be good.

"You're gunna get it boy," Zack whispered menacingly, putting the head of his cock against that tight little hole, and grunted as he pushed forward. The heat was amazing as it rested there, and then he started to shove it in, grunting savagely, listening to Dustin whimper and moan, his mind was taken over by an animal desire to fuck Dustin silly.

He put his weight on his cock, quickly realizing that this wasn't going to be easy. Based on size difference, Zack would have to cram himself into Dustin to even get inside, not just push, so it would take some convincing.

"We're gunna work it slow boy, you understand? I'm gunna get the head in, and we'll see from there."

So he started to push, his eyes rolling back in his head at the pressure on his cock. Dustin squirmed under him, breathing heavy breaths in, and it took some convincing, but Zack got the head of his cock in.

"That's just the tip, boy, you ready for the rest?"

No time to allowances, Zack started on again, pushing two thick inches in, dragging back on Dustin's hips to make him take it. "You okay boy?"

"J-just do the rest Cody, I-I can take it!"

Zack shrugged and pushed it the rest of the way in, hearing Dustin ask him first to wait when he realized how long it was, and he swore as he came onto the bed.

In to his balls now in the tightest, hottest hole he would ever feel, Zack whispered, "You wanna know something?"

Dustin moaned, "Oh god, what?"

As he pulled back for another thrust, Zack chuckled. "I'm not Cody, really, Cody's at school." And Zack shoved it all the way in again, making Dustin shout and cum a second time. "I'm Zack, and you're mine, understand me?"

"WHA-Why d-diD OH! Why did you lie?"

"Shut up and take it, boy. You'd have done it either way." Zack reached down and got a solid handful of hair, grunting, "I got you, and I last a while, so get comfortable."

He started a beat, a rhythm, as he fucked Dustin hard and deep; slow enough that the boy could accept it, but still letting him know who was boss. His other hand rested on Dustin's hip, feeling his soft skin, his muscles flexing and straining as he took Zack into him.

"You like this? You like my dick in you? I'm bigger than Cody, just so you know."

Dustin could really tell.

"Answer me. Cody won't like that you're cheating on him, you know. You knew I wasn't him, deep down." Another heavy thrust, sharp and wicked, forcing Dustin to cum again. "Didn't you."

"Oh god! Yes, yes!"

"Say my name."

The boy couldn't think, for his mind was gone, destroyed as his insides were pounded and ravaged.

"Say it boy."

"Zack!"

Zack spanked Dustin on his little ass. "Good boy."

"Uh!" Cody had called him that, and it made Dustin randy as ever, his eyes rolling back in his head as Zack rocked him.

"I kinda think you knew I wasn't Cody, you just wanted to play both fields. Didn't you?"

He pulled Dustin's hair even harder, grabbing it in the back where it felt amazing, making Dustin whimper and groan, his little hands gathering up handfuls of Cody's blankets. But Zack grabbed his arms then, whispering, "Answer me boy!" He got Dustin by his elbows and pulled him up so that his back was flush with Zack's chest and belly, shoving his cock up and in, making Dustin cum from the new angle, the depth, from Zack's aggressive hands, all of it.

"I di-didn't kno-kno-OH!"

"Uh-huh, you little liar." Zack kissed Dustin on the back of his neck. "What you don't know is is that I have a lot more stamina than Cody does." Another deep, punishing thrust for good measure. "I can cum and keep going. Cody can't, boy. You know what that means?"

"N-no!"

"You're gunna get this for a long time today, hours and hours. You ready?"

What choice did he have? What other choice would he take?

"More!" Was all that Dustin could whimper.

"Cum for me, boy, say my name."

"Z-Zack!" Dustin realized that he had bit off more than he could chew here, for this was painful, as good as it felt, and he knew that hours more of this would exhaust him, especially of Cody wanted it later.

But then there was the angle, and Zack's aggressive hands pulling on him, and Zack's grunting, and he forgot the pain, he forgot that he would have to clean himself before Cody found out. He moaned Zack's name again, letting his head fall back on Zack's shoulder…

After a while, fifteen or twenty minutes, to be fair, Zack pulled out and tossed Dustin onto his back. "Pull your legs up boy." Dustin obeyed, happy to get more dick, and Zack pulled on him, putting his cock against Dustin's hole again, and staring down into his eyes as the boy took it.

Dustin moaned as it entered him again, cumming again, he had lost count at this point, but he had his eyes locked with Zack as they connected.

"You love Cody, don't you boy?"

Dustin nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"So you'd be devastated if he found out that you cheated on him, wouldn't you?"

"P-Please Don't tell him Zack!"

"Give this to me, behind his back, uh, and I won't say a word."

No choice. Get dick from both of the Martin twins, one in secret?

"Please don't tell h-Hi-him!"

"You're a dirty boy, so you need to get cleaned. Look at you, huh, all sweaty, and covered in c-cum. Cody will be back soon."

"Finish on me, Zack, please! Not in me!"

"No boy, that isn't your choice. You need it in you."

Dustin's eyes rolled back in his head again.

"Don't you?"

"Yes Zack!"

"Say my name."

"ZACK!"

Zack decided to end it here, even though he could have done on for a while, and grunted, "Get ready boy!" as he slammed his cock down into Dustin, once, twice, and came hard and thick, deep into Dustin's ass. Dustin felt his insides fill up, moaning as it happened, and came as well, melting back onto the bed.

Zack pulled out as a second incredible orgasm took him and came all over Dustin's belly, squeezing his cock as he did so, feeling immensely satisfied…


	7. Orders

"Squeeze your legs together, don't get my cum on Cody's bed!" Zack grunted and he hoisted himself off of Cody's bed. "Stand up, come on, you need washing." He grabbed Dustin by the knees and dragged him to the edge of the bed. "Get your legs under you boy, come on."

Dustin stood gingerly, surely very sore now, covered in cum. It dripped down his belly, sliding along his thighs, and he blushed deeply, rubbing his skin with his little fingers. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Follow." And Zack led him there. "Sit on the counter-er-don't, actually, that'll hurt. Just stand there and look pretty. Lick my cum off your belly though, get clean."

Dustin looked down quickly. "How?"

"With your fingers, buddy, don't let it go to waste. That's protein right there." Dustin got to work cleaning himself while Zack wet a washcloth, cleaning his erection, and falling to his knees to rub up and down Dustin's thighs.

"You aren't going to tell Cody, and neither will I, on the condition that I get you alone every once in a while." He looked into Dustin's eyes. "You understand?"

Dustin nodded breathlessly, not daring to look away.

"Now, we're going back in my room, you're getting dressed, and, seeing as we have time, you're going to suck my dick. I got you Dustin."

The boy nodded again.

"Get in there."

He hastened to obey.

Once back in his bedroom, Zack pulled some shorts on, leaving his shirt off for now, it would just be in the way, and watched the ever blushing Dustin put his clothes on.

"On your knees, back against the door, we don't want Cody barging in here, do we?"

"N-no!" Dustin went to the door and closed it, nervous that he would choke on Zack's dick, but he knew Zack would be nice.

Zack grabbed him, pushing him against the door, holding him by the shoulders, and kissed Dustin on the lips. The boy shuddered quietly, a little sigh escaping his lips.

"I got you boy. On your knees." Zack's eyes were dark and menacing, exotic and scary. He pushed Dustin down, down to the floor to be owned. Zack opened his shorts and freed his erection, giving his watch a glance. "About twenty minutes or so before my brother is back. Give it to me."

He pulled his foreskin back, grabbed Dustin's head, and made him accept it. Dustin's mouth was stretched open as far as it could go, his little tongue out. He licked Zack's cock and pushed his mouth down, taking four inches into his mouth to start, blushing again at the sound of Zack moaning.

"I'm gunna be easy on you boy, alright? But you will swallow my dick eventually. Okay?"

Dustin grunted, taking it in deeper, to the back of his throat. He grabbed Zack's thighs, sliding his hands up to Zack's waist, reaching in to pull on Zack's heavy balls, to stroke his thick cock, moaning from pleasure. Zack's fingers tangled in Dustin's hair, and yanked up, whispering threats down to Dustin, telling him what he was good for, that he was a dirty little boy who was being punished for being so dirty.

Dustin's eyes rolled back in his head. He had sucked Cody off, but he was inexperienced otherwise. It was hitting the back of his mouth, the top of his throat, and he wanted to gag from it, but he knew that it made Zack feel good, and he needed to please Zack. He wanted to swallow it now, to make Zack proud of him, to feel it in his throat.

He wanted to be owned.

But he was still embarrassed, and didn't know why he was subjecting himself to this treatment. He loved the closeness of the activity, but he was blushing deeply, his cheeks burning at the idea that he was being taken like this. Plus, he was cheating on Cody! Cody had taken his virginity, and Dustin had made a pledge to himself to love Cody.

Zack grunted, pulling on Dustin's head, working his head up and down to get pleasure from the boy, surprised that Dustin was so good at this. He wanted to let up on Dustin, to be easy on the boy, but it was so nice to see him so embarrassed, so listen to him choke when it went in too deep. He wanted to cum soon, to see Dustin swallow it. But they had time.

The time came, and Zack whispered, "Get ready boy, I'm going to cum, but you're not going to swallow, or waste a drop on your chin. Understand? Keep it in your mouth. Ready?"

What choice was there? Zack's hand steadied Dustin's head, pulling his cock almost all the way out, and Zack grunted hard as he came.

Dustin's eyes flew open. His mouth was suddenly full of cum, but it was still happening. He opened the back of his throat, trying not to choke, wanting to obey Zack's orders, and it ended. Out came Zack's cock, and it was squeezed, a bit more shooting onto Dustin's face. Zack pulled away with a satisfied smile, putting his still erect cock away.

He watched Dustin try his best not to spill or swallow, just holding it in his mouth, looking up at Zack. His right eyes was closed, for Zack hand came there as he squeezed it.

"You're a good boy, Dustin. You follow orders so well. Cody's almost here. You're going to taste my cum on your tongue while you're talking to him, and that embarrasses you, doesn't it?"

Dustin nodded.

"Because you know you could have said no to me. You could have told me that you wanted to save yourself for Cody, because you are his."

Outside, the door opened, and slammed shit.

"That's Cody. Stand up and swallow, quick. Don't want him to suspect."

Blushing fiercely, Dustin stood and stepped away from the door as Cody called out for them, swallowing Zack's thick cum with some difficulty. He wiped his face as the door opened, and Cody smiled at the two of them.

"Hey boys! Getting along?" Cody grabbed Dustin and pulled him into a swift hug.

Zack grinned. "Yeah, Dustin's a great kid, a real catch. I like him."

Cody pushed Dustin away to give him a big smile. "I'm glad! What have you two been doing?"

"Shooting the shit. He's only been here for a bit, really."

Dustin was watching Zack's face. He was lying so cleanly, so easily, as if he didn't know Cody at all. Zack didn't seem to even mind that he was lying to his brother, his own twin.

Cody pulled away from Dustin to give Zack a hug. They were so close, their bodies pushed flush together. Zack grabbed his brother by the waist to trap him close, and kissed him savagely. Dustin wanted to see them together, to see Cody get owned and abused. But then Cody was away from Zack again and pulled Dustin against him once more.

"I'm glad that you boys are getting along." Cody pulled away from Zack just a bit, reaching for Dustin. He pulled the boy close, getting a little three way hug going on. Cody kissed his brother again, just before he whispered, "Zack, I want to talk to Dustin about some stuff, do you want us to be elseware? Would you be uncomfortable with us here together like 'that?'"

Not bothering to whisper, Zack asked, "You wanna fuck your boyfriend? I don't mind." He looked into Dustin's eyes. "You could even fuck on my bed, if you want, so long as I get to watch."

"I really rather meant just hang out and talk, but if you want to," Cody looked at the violently blushing Dustin, roiling in his embarrassment, "if you want to have sex, I do want you."

Dustin pushed his little face against Cody's chest, which meant that he was also pushing himself against Zack. He could feel Zack's hand, strong and commanding, off behind him where Cody couldn't see, touched Dustin on the bum, touching him in such a grown up way.

Zack grinned at his brother as he kissed Dustin full on the mouth, letting go of Cody to pull his face up, and let go of the both of them. "You boys have fun, I'll watch from over here."

Cody looked at Dustin, actually quite shocked that Zack had kissed Dustin, but Dustin's face showed that he was surprised as well, so the flash, the instant of suspicion that Cody had had vanished as it came.

Dustin noticed the look on Cody's face as he stared at his brother indignantly and so acted as quickly as he could, kissing Cody on the lips, pushing himself close. He knew that his young body would distract Cody away from the idea that Dustin had cheated. Cody didn't know though, did he?

It was worse though, as Cody kissed him, holding him strongly by the arms, that Dustin could taste Zack's thick cum on his tongue. Cody was pulling Dustin over to the bed, Cody's bed, where Zack had fucked him under such a false identity.

Cody stripped Dustin's shirt off, opening the boy's pants to reveal his soft, tight muscles, his quivering skin tanned and beautiful. Cody pushed him on the bed face first, starting to take his own clothes off, as as he climbed onto the bed, pushing his hand against the back of Dustin's head to keep him down, Dustin saw Zack, reclining on his bed.

Cody slapped Dustin on the ass, and there was the sound of Cody spitting delicately. A rough finger, surely not meant to be rough, but generally excited based on situational stimuli, pushed into him and made him squirm. Cody fucked him first with that one finger, then a second, and finally, a third, spending a few minutes making him moan and whisper Cody's name.

But still, out of the corner of Dustin's eye lurked Zack, the larger of the twins, the _thicker_ one, who knew what Dustin _**really**_ needed.

The fingers left him, and Dustin felt Cody's cock push against his hole.

Not that Cody was bad at sex; he was incredible. But Zack had a bit more.

Cody pushed in all the way to his balls in one smooth motion, going slow, whispering to Dustin that he was alright, that he was a _good boy_.

But Zack was so much bigger! He got to a place that Cody couldn't find, as good as he was.

Cody's hands were strong on Dustin's hips. He held Dustin as a lover should, whereas Zack had been like a bull, a thick stud bred for one purpose. Cody's thrusts were strong despite his fluttering feminine personality, his grunting voice was unwavering and strong, but Dustin hadn't cum yet. Mostly it was because he was dry from earlier, when Zack had been in him-

Then it happened. Cody hit this magical place in him that forced Dustin to cum, moaning as hard as he could against the bed, his eyes closing from the depth.

"You like that, huh? Dustin's a good little boy. Is this better than yesterday?"

It was more sore, assuredly. You go from virgin to taking an eight inch cock in your-

He was slapped solidly on the ass. "Answer me boy!"

"Y-yes! Yes Cody!"

"Oh I'll bet, yeah." Cody kissed his little boyfriend on the back, licking it as it flexed. "Have you seen Zack's cock?"

What?

"N-no!"

"I'll bet you couldn't even take my brother. Be glad I'm the one that snagged you, or you'd have been torn in half!"

'I'll say,' Dustin thought bitterly as he came a second time, completely unable to drive what it had felt like to be filled with _**all**_ of Zack earlier.

"I love you buddy," Cody whispered, kissing Dustin on the back a second time, thrusting slow and strong, methodical in his occupation of Dustin's body.

Cody's hand touched Dustin's little erection, hard for the fact that he was ridiculously turned on from what Cody was saying to him, from the look that Zack was giving him, silently watching as he was penetrated and used again. He rubbed it to torture Dustin, to edge him along to his inevitable third dry ejaculation.

This lasted for longer than Dustin knew, and there was the sound of Cody grunting far more savagely than anyone present had thought possible, and Cody came **hard** deep inside of Dustin. Three or four rocking thrusts to empty himself later and Cody, already starting to get soft, another feature of Zack that amazed and aroused Dustin, and Cody rolled Dustin onto his side. He kissed the boy, falling beside him, breathing as if he had raced to be there.

Dustin, over Cody's shoulder, could see Zack grinning at him still, and what Zack had whispered as he rocked Dustin came to mind,

"Give this to me, behind Cody's back, and I won't say a word."

Dustin knew, as Zack gave him a little wink, that that would be an easy promise to keep…


	8. Slave Labor

They rested for a moment, letting their hearts settle down; their coursing blood coming to rest, and Zack still watched Dustin. He left after a minute, leaving them to whatever came next, going into the living room and out into the lobby, down the elevator.

Zack really wanted, once again, to leave Dustin be, to let Cody have his boyfriend, but that boy had had a look in his eyes that Zack couldn't ignore. For even as he was being owned by Cody, he had been giving Zack a look of purest longing, and Zack knew why. He knew without doubt that he was a better lover than Cody, that he could give what Dustin wanted, but he also knew that Dustin had to feel some special identification to Cody, having had his virginity taken by Cody.

Zack needed to leave them alone for a bit, to let Cody be. Even though Cody was his twin, he needed time to be his own person for a bit, no matter how bad Zack wanted to take it all over.

Cody and Dustin left the hotel soon after this, and were dropped off in front of the condo, going inside quickly, laughing and giggling still as they rode the elevator up to Dustin's condo, and went inside together.

They sat on the couch they had slept on, where Dustin lost his virginity, holding hands and kissing delicately. Cody pulled Dustin on top of him, rubbing up and down on his back, under his shirt, rubbing Dustin's soft skin, reveling in the way that his body felt, the way his lips felt, his moaning, lilting voice whimpering as Cody touched him. Dustin's eyes were closed as he was kissed; his hands wrapped loosely on Cody's shoulders. Cody could feel Dustin's erection on his belly, straining in Dustin's pants, his cheeks flecked with red as he blushed.

His body quivered against Cody, straining to hold his emotions in. He was glad to be alone with Cody, back to the condo, where he hoped to hang out with Cody, to relax with him, to play around, maybe swim for a while before they got tired and got to cuddle. Dustin had enough to make hot chocolate, and s'mores, so they could, they could-

Cody was touching Dustin, pushing his hand under Dustin's underwear, touching Dustin on his hole, making Dustin feel dirty.

"Look what I found," Cody whispered as he pushed a finger into Dustin, going slow, looking deep into Dustin's eyes as he took it. Discomfort spread across Dustin's face, along with an even deeper blush than before.

Dustin whimpered, "C-Cody, I have some, _**uh!**_ hot chocolate. Do you want me to make some, f-for us?"

Cody pushed his finger in deeper, forcing a little moan out of Dustin.

"A-and I have s'mores! We can turn the heater on, and pretend that it's a fire!"

"I want you Dustin."

"B-but I'm sore! You had me at the hotel!"

"Bad boy. You wanted me to come over. Why'd you want me here, if you didn't want this?" His finger went all the way in, coursing about roughly, and Dustin pushed his forehead against Cody's forehead, squirming from pain and embarrassment.

"I just wanted to spend time with you! I love you, and I like being around you. C-can I rest? Can we just relax for a wh-while?"

Cody considered Dustin, locking eyes with him, and slowly shook his head, rocking Dustin's head back and forth a bit.

"No, I don't think that I want that. I need to know that you love me, and the only way you can prove it is to _get undressed_, _**now**_."

His voice was dark, menacing, quivering with power that Dustin hadn't ever heard in it before. Cody's eyes lit up with fire, trying to mold Dustin to his will, to make him submit.

"Cody, please?! Can we wait till later? Just an hour or two, my bum is really sore! I hurt from what Z-Y-you did." Oh no, nonono-

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing!"

"What about Zack?"

"He was watching, a-at the hotel, I was j-just thinking about that! It was embarrassing!"

"Stand up, now! Get your pants off!"

Cody's fingers came out of Dustin, and Cody lifted Dustin as he stood, forcing him onto his feet, fumbling with Dustin's zipper, ignoring his little shaking voice, pushing the hand that tried to stop Cody away.

"I don't know what you almost said about my brother, but you need to know something. I am not him, understand me. I am here because you wanted me here! I should be home with him, you dirty boy, but you wanted me here! He asked for me, at school." Cody took his own pants off, and his shirt, sitting on the couch and yanking Dustin's pants down. Cody pulled the belt out of his pants with relish, looking up into Dustin's eyes.

"He wanted me for sex, but you took me away. You wanted me to come here, and now you're making me think about him, all alone at the suite without me. And you pretend that you don't want me to _fuck_ you. Get on the couch, now!"

"Cod-"

"Get-" Cody grabbed Dustin, pulling onto the couch, onto his belly, to the place where he had lost his virginity. "Get down here, don't fight this. We can hang out after you learn your lesson!"

Cody's weight held Dustin quite still as Cody tied Dustin to the couch, snaring his hands over his head, keeping him where he couldn't fight, he couldn't run. This frightened Dustin, who didn't like to be caught, so he moaned in frustration, writhing about as Cody touched him on the bum, spreading Dustin's thighs, pushing fingers into his sore bum. Dustin's voice growled, and Cody said, "Don't make me gag you! You wanted this, you'd better accept it! You knew what we were going to do here. Or maybe you didn't. Maybe you didn't think about it! But too late for that, I have you." His fingers went deeper. "I got you boy."

Cody's erection was hard and sore, his foreskin retracted back a bit. He needed what was coming, to punish Dustin again, to make him cum, too dominate his body and spirit. He fingered Dustin to the point that they boy was wet and loose, spitting on his fingers occasionally to make him even more slick inside, watching Dustin's muscles flex, his sallow breathing pained and whimpering. Dustin was growling, trying not to complain, lest Cody get mad, but it hurt so much after what had happened to him, losing his virginity, taking Zack, and now this.

Cody spanked him, and Dustin shouted, pushing his face against the couch in embarrassment, pushing his hips back against Cody's fingers subconsciously, trying to please Cody even as he tried to fight his urge to do so.

"Dirty boy, you ready to take my dick again? You want this? You like my fingers in you don't you? I can feel you pushing." Dustin bit his lip as he nodded; forcing himself to admit that he _did_ like it, despite the pain. "You'd better do that when I'm inside of you. Understand?"

"Y-yes Cody! I'm ready!"

He didn't want this though. He wanted to whisper quietly in the dark with Cody, to laugh with him, to dream, and play about, not be in pain, not feel the anger that emanated off of Cody.

Cody pulled his fingers out of Dustin, spitting on his cock a few times to get it slick and ready to enter Dustin, not wanting him to hurt any more than already was. Cody grabbed Dustin's hips roughly, pulling them back, moaning at how that supple ass felt as he pushed his erection against Dustin's hole, holding him steady as he pushed forward slowly, making sure that Dustin knew he had no choice but to feel the heat, the pressure on his insides.

Dustin's hands writhed against his binding, pulling hard enough that his wrists were bruised, biting the bed below him to try and abide by the pain.

It went in, Cody's cock did, going all the way to Cody's balls, pushed as a driving force, and the feeling of being filled consumed Dustin, and for a moment, he thought about earlier, when Zack was inside of him, and Dustin couldn't help it as he came onto the couch below. Cody chuckled roughly, pulling back for another heavy thrust, pushing forward hard and sharp, fast for the last three inches, dragging on Dustin's hips, pulling him tight from the binding.

"P-push back on me, do what I told you, b-boy."

No choice but to obey. Anything that Cody said, anything he wanted to make him happy. Against the pain, against the ache that burned through Dustin, he pushed his hips back against Cody as Cody pushed in, timing it back with each thrust.

"You like making me happy boy?"

Dustin moaned hard, nodding, whimpering, "Y-yes."

"This is your life from now on, bad boy."

"_**Yes**_!" This made Dustin cum a second time, despite himself. Over the pain, over the idea that he was losing himself to this, that he would rather just be snuggling instead of being pounded, this idea made Dustin randy as ever, and he pushed back hard, trying to enjoy it more, thinking about how it had been with Zack, and last night, when he had lost his virginity. It hadn't hurt so much then-

"This hurts, doesn't it. Bad boy, seducing me when you're sore, asking for i-it when you know you don't enjoy it. Or maybe you like the pain. Do you like making me happy? You bad boy."

"Yes Cody!"

"Do you love me? Do you want this more often, even though it hurts, even though it's humiliating?"

Dustin bit the bed once more, nodding, groaning, "Uh-huh!"

"And who's a bad boy?"

"**Muh**-m_eeeee_!"

Cody slapped him hard on the ass, slamming deep into him, rocking against those hips as they pushed back.

"Yeah, dirty, bad boy. I have a butt-plug at the hotel, Zack got it for me, you see, and I think, huh, you need it in you. I think you need to feel this, _more_, _**often**_!"

Cody slammed it in harder than ever, fucking Dustin faster, and Dustin came dry a third time, convulsing against the bed, shuddering and quivering to his bones, squeezing his muscles around Cody's cock. Cody's eyes rolled back in his head, knowing he had found that magic spot inside of every boy that could make them cum without fail, the same spot that Zack was so good at hitting.

Dustin suddenly realized that he was crying big tears; something about this made him think to his lost virginity, taken by the boy who owned him, his first and only love. Dustin stopped fighting and gave in then, letting Cody have his way, pushing back as hard as he could, shoving Cody's cock deep into himself.

Cody could hear Dustin sniveling, crying against the bed, and chuckled. "Why are you crying, boy? It can't hurt that bad!"

"I-I love you!"

Cody laughed dryly, hitting that spot again, and Dustin came again.

"Say my name."

"Cody!"

"Say it! Tell me you love me!"

"I l-l-love you Cody!"

"You need this, don't you?"

"I need this Cody! I l-love you! HUH!"

Another dry orgasm, forcing Cody over the edge as well as Dustin's body locked up, and Cody came _**hard**_, shoved all the way in, shooting in three thick spurts, his eyes closed, cumming deep inside. He twitched as the feeling lasted, working his hips into it as it ended, and pulled his cock out, shooting more on Dustin's ass, and his back, moaning and shaking with each little breath.

He fell beside Dustin, on the edge of the couch, kissing the boy on his face, smoothing his tears away, for he was sobbing now, big crocodile tears that soaked into the bed.

"I love you Dustin, you bad boy. Thanks for asking me over tonight."


	9. Look Into My Eyes

The night had been wonderful after this, or so thought Dustin in the morning as they drove back to the hotel, cutting through downtown smoothly. Cody had been very sweet to him, strong only when he had needed it. He had been made to suck Cody off before bed, and while he had been very hard, he had been denied the pleasure of release, and Cody had followed him to the bathroom to make sure that Dustin didn't jack off in there.

So, in the Rolls-Royce, leaning against Cody, Dustin had an erection, one that was painful, and he longed to get off. Cody would be dropped off so that he could gather his things, and then the twins would get a ride to school, but Dustin would see Zack, and this made him nervous. He had no idea how Zack would be toward him after their agreement, that whispered promise to cheat on Cody.

He knew that Zack would make him even more sore, but he was ready for it. He knew what he needed to do to buy Zack's silence, and he would give his body up as much as Zack wanted to ensure that the secret was safe. But of course, Zack was good enough at sex that Dustin was looking forward to the experience, to feeling as though he was being owned by Zack, used for whatever he was needed for, even though that thought made Dustin blush

Dustin had a plan to buy Zack and Cody cellular phones, so that he could keep in contact with them, but give Zack's phone to him in secret. So today, while they were at school, Dustin would do just that.

They pulled up to the hotel and went up to the suite, finding Zack sitting on the couch, and he rose to meet them, a big, genuine smile on his face.

"I'm going to get ready for school, Zack," Cody said, "how are you this morning?" Cody kissed his brother full on the lips to greet him, and Zack hugged him back.

"I'm good, bored here with you gone. You're lucky mom had an early show; I don't think she'd like how young Dustin is."

"Zack, we have friends what are twelve, he's fine. I gotta get my stuff together, I'll be right back."

Cody shut the door to the bedroom, probably to change, which Zack thought was rather dumb, but he had the opportunity to give Dustin a rather heated look and mouth, 'Come here,' to him.

Dustin obeyed, and Zack kissed him on the lips, grabbing the boy by his shoulders to hold him close. Dustin shuddered against him, his eyes closed, blushing from how strong Zack felt, how solid he was, sturdy and thick.

"Very quick, we don't have time," Zack murmured, "when do you want it?" He glanced down, as though he would be able to see his erection from this angle, but Dustin could feel it against his thigh, and shuddered.

"T-today, if I can sneak it by Cody. Maybe, a spare hotel room here. My dad has a few rented out, we can find one that's empty and, uh, be alone. I'll find one while you're at school and make sure my dad doesn't go in there."

"Okay, Cody has another after school thing, so we'll have to be quick, but we have time, just like yesterday." Zack pushed Dustin away, kissing him once more just for good measure, and said, "Don't smile, buddy, he'll suspect."

Dustin nodded, schooling his face to look tired and bored, even though he was excited and bubbly, sore on the inside, yes, but he would love a chance to try and set some ground rules with Zack, some rules about their little secret fling. This would help calm Dustin down, to settle him, so he could know the schedule, and how they would sneak behind Cody's back…

The drive to school was calm, and the twins were dropped off without issue. They fought their way to the locker they shared, waving goodbye to Dustin's sadly waving figure, leaning out of the Rolls-Royce, talking in between them about a project they shared for science class.

At their locker, standing pressed close to one another, Cody could feel Zack breathing on him, his hand on Cody's chest, digging for books and papers, a pencil or two, his eyes glancing at Cody appraisingly, looking at Cody's pretty lips.

Cody was blushing, hot under that gaze, forever the girl in their relationship, no matter how rough he would be with Dustin, how dominant; Zack owned Cody, that was how it would be. But there was a question that burned on Cody's mind, up at the top, and it pertained to Dustin, and how Cody could exert control over that soft boy.

Cody touched Zack, jostled by the crowd as he was, putting his hand on Zack's belly as they were pushed together, their lips in even inch apart. Zack grinned at Cody's blushing cheeks, touching him on the chin for a moment, wanting to kiss him so bad, and had they been alone, he would have.

"You're gunna get what's coming to you today, Cody, I haven't gotten any from you in a while now."

"It's been two days, Zack; you can't miss it that much."

That predatory grin, kinking Zack's lips, making his eyes bright, and he said, "Don't test me," in a quiet voice.

"Maybe I want to."

Cody's hand slid lower, down Zack's belly, touching his cock through his pants, letting out a little moan from how heavy it was under his hand.

"I-I need to talk to you, Zack, about Dustin, and _this_," he looked down to where his hand was touching. "I need tips about Dustin."

"How about we go to class, and talk there, and how about you stop touching my cock before we get in a load of trouble?"

"Maybe I want trouble?"

"Shut up and get to class, fag," Zack growled, slamming the locker closed and pushing on Cody, making him go to class, sitting in the back of the room with him. "What do you have to ask?"

Zack sat low in his seat, his legs spread wide, glaring at Cody with that intense stare, grinning at how Cody looked so prissy and nervous, his hands worked up amongst themselves, his furtive eyes looking about, skimming along Zack's body, and he said, "I need advice with Dustin, maybe help, with him, uh, making him more _obedient_."

He said obedient as if it was a four letter word, lowering his voice as he said it, looking about at the other students that filtered in to see if they were looking at him.

"Obedient how?" Zack, however, spoke with a bored voice, his voice carrying across the room. "What do you want out of him?"

"C-can we talk about this later?"

"No, tell me what you want."

Cody rolled his eyes. "To control him, Zack. I want him to be mine, to break him in, completely. I want you to, um, have him, to help with that."

Zack shook his head. "I'll tell you tips on how to get it up, but I won't do that to him, I'll steal him away from you. He wouldn't have me and want to go back to you. That's a serious downgrade."

Cody's mouth fell open.

"I mean it, Cody; you can't do what I can. You're good at other things, better than the other boys I've had all put together, but you cannot use your dick like I can. The sooner you face that, the better."

Cody looked angry, his face flushed with rage, his fists balled up. "That isn't fair! Just because you were born with more doesn't mean you're better! You always pull this shit! You always make me hate living in your shadow!"

"You don't have to live in my shadow, Cody, you choose to do so. You and your little boyfriend can have what you want to have, that's fine. Don't cock it up by asking me to do what _I'm good at_, alright? I'll do more damage than help in that regard."

"That isn't fai-"

"Don't fight me in class, Cody; this isn't the place for this! You know what will happen if people find out." His voice now was a harsh whisper. "We can step out if we have to, maybe fight somewhere else, but I will now go through this here."

Cody stood dramatically and started to walk out, no matter that the bell was about to ring. So Zack followed him, watching him stalk to the bathrooms, his shoulders square, his head held high in resolute anger.

In the boy's room Cody stood, glaring at his brother as he followed, closing the door behind them.

"You have to calm down, Cody," Zack said dangerously, knowing full well that he could beat his brother in a fight, but it shouldn't come to that. "You and I need to talk this out like brothers should, not resort to anger. I don't know why you feel less than me, but you aren't, alright? Just cause I'm a bit stronger, or I have a bigger dick, it doesn't matter. You need to love Dustin, if you love him for what he can offer you, not because you can control him, he'll like you more, trust me. I don't love you because you're an easy lay; I love you because you are my goddamn brother! I care about you more than anyone else in the world, and that won't change for any reason, do you understand me?"

But Cody's fists were still clenched, his face contorted in anger. "I JUST WANT TO BE YOU! I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU! I'M WEAK, AND SLOW! SHIT!" Cody slammed his fist into the wall behind him, letting out a little sob.

"People remember me because YOU'RE my brother! People know me because I live in YOUR shadow! I can't stand it Zack! I can't believe I'm living under you, that I'm nothing in comparison!"

"Shut up, you're way smarter than me, just because you aren't strong, doesn't mean that you don't have value! YOU are the reason I have any love in my heart, Cody! I'm friendless here, alright? If you weren't around, I'd have nothing! So stop forgetting how valuable you are before I remind you how much I love you! I don't care what it takes, you are better than I am, and I'll do anything to prove it."

Cody looked about, looking as though he wanted to scream in rage, and as he was about to, Zack ran across the bathroom floor and grabbed his brother, tossing him into the end stall, locking it and grabbing Cody by the throat.

"Talking sense into you won't solve it, huh? You wanna tell the whole school how mad ya are? I'll make you _really_ mad. Something about you upset really turns me on, Cody, so I'll wear you out, alright? You ain't gunna be able to **walk** after I'm done with you."

Chest first, Cody was pushed against the wall, held there by his brother. Zack pulled Cody's pants down so that they pooled around his ankles, undoing his belt and zipper, and unleased his erection.

"You wanna fight me? You wanna hate me? I know you want sex, you little slut."

Cody was writhing, trying to scream into Zack's hand, but Zack held him quite still, spitting on his hand to get his erection slick, and pushed Cody's legs apart with his feet.

"Steady boy, how about you relax?"

Zack's thick, powerful cock was pushed against Cody's hole, and Cody fought even harder, angry for some reason Zack couldn't understand, but Zack knew that getting dick would wear him out.

"Steady," Zack whispered into his brother's ear, pushing the head of his cock in slow, going all the way in in one smooth, powerful motion, and Cody came on the wall, shuddering to his bones.

"I don't know why you are so mad," Zack kissed him, keeping it in deep, all the way to his balls still, "but I think you're missing this, weren't you? Missing my dick makes you act up, so I think that we'll have to give it to you more often." He pulled back and slammed it in again. "Won't we?"

He didn't let Cody reply, covering his mouth still, pushing him against the wall with all the strength Zack could muster, going slow and steady. Cody grunted, pushing his forehead against the wall, pushing back against his brother, not working it, just pushing on it, moaning as it went deep, his anger ebbing as his mind was filled with the sensation of getting rocked.

"Good boy, Cody's a good boy. He just needed to relax, didn't he?" Zack let his brother's mouth go, sliding his hand down to Cody's throat, and pushed in sharp and rough, making it hurt on purpose, ripping pain through Cody's belly.

"Didn't he?"

"Yes Zack!"

"Yeah, he's talking a bit big, forgetting his place. You need to get the, _edge off_, Cody!"

Zack hit _that_ spot inside of his brother, that magic little spot that always made Cody cum, and slammed it over and over, reducing Cody to a moaning mess, his erection rock solid, even though he had no more cum inside him at all.

"What am I going to do with you, Cody? What if we get caught, fucking in the boy's room? Huh? I know people heard us yelling at one another. Answer me!"

"Harder, Z-Zack!"

"Yeah, say my name."

"Zack!"

"SAY IT!"

"ZACK!"

Cody came again. And again, unable to control himself, lost in this feeling. Oh how he had missed it these last few days.

Fifteen minutes of rough pounding later, Zack came, pulling hard on Cody's hair, biting him on the shoulder to stifle Zack's shout, rocking in and out as he was used to.

Still inside his brother, he was hard as rock, ready for more, and had they not been at school, Zack would have obliged him. A kiss on Cody's neck.

"You need to relax though. Stop taking yourself so serious, buddy." Zack leaned against Cody, breathing heavily on him. "I don't know what you did to Dustin last night, but go easy on the kid, alright? He doesn't deserve to be rough housed…"

Hours later, after school, Zack left to go and see Dustin while Cody lingered, going to his after school science class. Here was the Rolls-Royce, and a smiling, blushing Dustin leaning out of it, his hair blowing in the autumn wind. Zack kissed Dustin rather fervently and settled into the car with him, slamming the door shut and buckling up beside him.

"I got you guy's phones, one for him in public, one for you in private. If y0u w-want me, then send me a message, you know?"

He passed Zack's new phone over.

"How do I send a message?" Zack asked, looking into the phone's contacts. The sole contact was Dustin, so Zack typed a cleaver message and sent it, grinning at his young friend.

"We have to talk when we get back to the hotel, buddy, so get ready for that. Did you get a room all set up?"

Dustin nodded. "Yeah, we have as much time as we need. Daddy got a room just for us to use, separate from the others, so, I hope it'll do well."

He looked eager to please, blushing as he looked at Zack with a puzzled, hopeful look on his face.

Zack grinned back at him, knowing that Dustin would do anything right now, as lonely and horny as the boy was. Zack pushed his hand into Dustin's pants, looking Dustin square in the eye as he touched Dustin's little erection.

"I-I haven't gotten off all day! Cody didn't want me to masturbate, he told me to wait! C-can you go slow today, so I don't cum? I want to pretend I didn't have sex with you!"

"Who said we're having sex?"

"I- I thought you'd want to!"

"I'm fourteen, of course I want to, but do you? Aren't you sore?"

Dustin looked shiftily about, before he nodded slyly. "Yeah. You have a really big penis!"

"Yeah, and Cody fucked you hard, so you're sore, aren't you?"

"I want it! I pr-promise I do! I'll do anything so you don't tell!"

"Who said I was going to tell?"

Dustin moaned when Zack pulled up and down on his hand, pulling Dustin's balls up and squeezing them. They were tiny in his hand, cute for their size, as was his little hard cock, straining in Zack's fingers, leaking precum out slowly.

"You're putty, Dustin, you'll do anything I say, won't you?"

Zack's eyes were heavy and hot, looking at Dustin with such intensity, locking eyes with him. "You'll do anything. Just wait 'till we get back to the hotel. You'll see what we'll do."

At the hotel, Zack dropped his bag off, saying hello to his mother, and told her he was going to hang out with a friend. So on to floor 18, to a room with a southern view, the bright lights of the city reflecting nicely behind the windows.

"Get naked, Dustin, we'll talk when you're more presentable."

Dustin stripped as Zack sat on the couch, making to join Zack, but Zack put his hand on Dustin's chest. "Stay standing, boy, follow orders. You want orders, so I'll give them to you. We need parameters, some guidelines for this engagement. Understand?"

Dustin nodded breathlessly.

"What do you want from your end? What are you looking to get out of cheating in the boy that took your virginity, my brother? What do you expect from me?"

"I want sex from you, Z-Zack. I like your penis. It, it," he sighed. "It filled m-me more. You did things that Cody can't do, and it made me want you, even when you were inside of me, I-I couldn't wait to feel it again! And how you talked to me, and touched me, how rough you were. I just want more of you."

"Even though you're sore?"

Another quick, nervous nod.

"You're gunna suck my dick, did you like doing that too? Getting your mouth filled with cum? You liked it, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Dustin was squirming with embarrassment.

"Suck my dick while I talk to you, get on your knees." Zack stood, taking his shirt off and unbuttoning his pants, grinning at the moan that escaped from Dustin's lips, and he licked them, looking at Zack's cock like it was his saviour.

"Get on your fucking knees." Zack pushed Dustin to the floor. "And suck me off. You'll get it in your ass when I'm done. You're belly needs to be full of cum from both ends." Zack grabbed the back of Dustin's head, holding his cock in his other hand, grinning that Dustin's mouth was wide open already, his tongue out like a little puppy.

Zack put the head of his heavy, thick cock on Dustin's tongue, looking into the boy's eyes, running his fingers through Dustin's hair. "Like a little play thing you are. Open as far as you can go. Only act when I tell you."

Dustin's jaw stretched all the way open.

"Push your jaw out, try to unhinge it, almost. And relax your throat. We're going to practice deep throating today. Deep throating Dustin! How exciting!"

Dustin nodded, pushing his jaw forward, looking and feeling silly, and in Zack's cock went, the heavy head followed by the thick shaft, going to the back of his mouth, the top of his throat.

"This is the point that you'll want to gag, probably, uh, but relax. Suck it for a moment, get it lubed up, take it, uh, yes."

Zack let his head fall back as Dustin started to suck him, wrapping his little hand on the shaft of Zack's cock to massage it, squeezing Zack's plump, heavy balls with his other hand, moaning low in his throat at how this felt to do. Zack's hand was in his hair, pulling him along, making him suck, and Zack steadied Dustin, getting him to an angle at which Zack could work his cock into Dustin's throat, and ordered, "Open your jaw again, now."

Dustin obeyed, his eyes wide with shock when Zack pushed forward hard, working past Dustin's gag reflex, going slow as he started to breach into Dustin's throat, making Dustin take it slow, making him accept it, even as he started choking.

Dustin's eyes rolled back in his head, his hands put to Zack's thighs to steady himself as it went into his throat, making his windpipe stretch, his trachea full to bursting, and Zack pushed all the way to his balls, and started to rock forward.

"Oh, you little faggot, Cody can't even, **UH**, get it in that far. You're a little slut."

Dustin, had he been capable of speaking, would have agreed, but he couldn't breathe as it was, his oxygen deprived by this, but something about it was amazing, so he pushed forward, trying to get it all the way in, to be completely filled.

Zack looked down, a half-cocked, sloppy grin on his lips as he stared at Dustin gagging himself, working it along, and only pulled his cock out when the boy started to turn blue.

Dustin coughed, gasping in air, looking up at Zack with shy eyes, and moaned when Zack pushed it back into his mouth.

"Get ready, take a deep breath, it's going back in!"

This went on, and Dustin degraded himself for this, allowing Zack to fuck his throat until Zack was ready to cum, and Zack grunted, "Take it out, take it out, I'm gunna cum. Don't waste a, fucking, UH, DROP!"

He came hard, shoving forward as his balls started to drain, his eyes rolling back in his head, yanking on Dustin's hair to make him accept it, and shook to his bones, twitching as the feeling ended, and he gasped, pulling out of Dustin's mouth and squeezing it, shooting what was left on Dustin's face, looking into Dustin's eyes to make sure he knew that he had no control.

Zack was still hard as a rock as he glared at Dustin, wanting more, wanting to make Dustin so sore that he couldn't walk, that he forgot his own fucking name.

"Hold it in your mouth for a minute, boy, taste it. Work it around with your tongue, feel how thick it is. I'm not going to be so cheesy as to call myself your master, but I own you, as of this moment, no matter what Cody has done, or will do. Look into my eyes!"

Dustin had been trying to look away in his discomfort, in his embarrassment. "I own you because you let me own you! And I will always be here to make you feel disgusting, like I know you feel right now. Swallow my cum."

With some difficulty, Dustin did just that.

"Leave what's on your face, that'll be a bit of me left for you to feel, to know it's there the rest of the day. I own you, boy, and I want to make you really sore, just because I know you'll take it. But I'll be gentle, despite all my urges, my animal drive. You're going to get this for a long time, I wish I had a while longer, but my brother won't be home for a while, and I know you can take it. You'll _have_ to!"

Zack pushed Dustin back onto the floor, falling to his knees, grinning at the look in Dustin's eyes, a shocked and incredibly turned on display of fear, the look of a caged animal.

"Roll over, hands and knees, just like the first time; I don't need to look in your eyes to know that I own you."

He made Dustin go onto his hands and knees, pushing his little bum in the air, and Zack's erection got even harder, incredibly, at the sight of it. He spat on that hole, pushing his fingers against it, and slowly in, making Dustin whine and whimper.

A few minutes passed, and Zack fingered his little prize, his new toy, and pulled his fingers out when he decided that Dustin was ready.

So his cock was pushed against that hole, and roughly gouged him, going deep in one massive grinding thrust, and Dustin shouted as he came hard on the carpet, and a second time when Zack slammed the last few inches in.

Zack's hands were strong on Dustin's hips, making him stay still, and Zack said not a word as he fucked the boy. He needed this, to savage Dustin, going faster than he had yesterday, right off the bat, grunting hard as he fucked Dustin. This boy was such a slut, and needed to be controlled, to be taught a lesson, and punished.

Zack's balls hit against Dustin's balls, his little erect cock, as Zack pushed in to the hilt, making Dustin shudder and groan, sweating from head to toe. Zack slapped that ass, slamming it hard, stuffing him. Zack's thighs pushed against Dustin's thighs, their skin slapping together.

Then Zack grunted, "I was gunna let you up, too. I was gunna be easy on you. But I'll bet this hurts, doesn't it?"

Honestly, no, what with the coursing adrenaline and endorphins rushing throughout Dustin, but Zack slapped him again, and he shouted, "YES!" as he came a third time.

"Yeah, you little faggot. You and Cody are such queers. Aren't you?"

"OH, YES ZACK!"

"Yeah."

Dustin moaned against the carpet, his face mashed against it, looking nowhere, for his mind wasn't working. Zack was filling him up, all the way to his belly, making Dustin feel every inch. Dustin could feel the pain of being fucked yesterday, yeah, now that Zack had mentioned it, his sore hole and insides sending big flashes of pain through his belly.

But it didn't slow down, it didn't end, and Dustin allowed it, not doing more than whimper and groan.

Fifteen minutes of pounding later, Zack pulled out with a sigh and rolled Dustin over, dragging him to the couch. Zack put Dustin on the couch with his back to the cushions, pushing his thick, chubby belly against Dustin, pushing his thighs under Dustin's thighs, lifting the boy to line his hole up with Zack's cock, and stared into his eyes as it entered him once more.

Dustin's mouth hung open, his voice gasping with pain, and Zack could see that he was crying, but the angle was perfect. He rocked it in, keeping close, holding the couch behind Dustin.

"Put your hands on my shoulders, relax, this is going to last for a while, boy, so focus, feel it in you."

Zack pushed up for good measure, and Dustin came all over Zack's belly, whimpering, "Oh _fuck_ Zack!"

"Naughty boy," he slammed it in hard. "You talk like Cody does. "Why are you, **uH**, crying?"

Big tears were running down Dustin's cheeks as he stared into Zack's eyes, draping his hands on Zack's shoulders. Zack kissed him as he slammed in again. "ANSWER ME!"

"I-I-IT huRTs!"

"Yeah, uh, I'll b-huh-het!"

Zack kissed him again, working up from his hips.

"B-but I'm a big boy! I can-OH!-take it!"

"Yeah, you are a big boy! Cum for me, big boy! Cum for Zack! Say my name!"

These were heavy, punishing thrusts from Zack, taking their time to go in, and when they were deep, they stayed deep. Zack was showing off, and Dustin knew it, exerting his power simply because he could, making Dustin whimper still.

"Say it!"

"ZACK!"

"Take it, big boy. Big boy Dustin, huh, who would have thought."

"C-Cody never mADe me cum like you D-D-DO!" And he came again, emptying his little balls all the way this time, clenching around Zack's powerful cock.

"Because I'm better than him, aren't I?"

"Yes Zack!"

"Say my name!"

"ZACK! OH!"

"Good boy." Zack's belly was slick from sweat and Dustin's cum, rubbing on the boy.

Zack did this to Dustin for a while longer, it could have been an hour, it could have been centuries, and Dustin had forgotten his name, his place in the world. All that mattered here was the ache, the pain that he got from this rough, savage boy that handled him with such intensity. Zack was a thing of ruinous beauty, a dominating, ravaging force that made Dustin forget that he had the right to do anything more than accept it.

He became a slave to Zack's cock, to his demanding ways, to the way that he was grabbed and held. He would always need this, he decided as Zack started to cum inside him, filling him full of cum once more. He would do anything that Zack wanted; he was hooked, like a junkie, like a whore.

Zack grinned at him, still holding him upright, still buried to his balls with an erection that was _still_ hard as rock.

"You're mine, aren't you?" Zack asked Dustin, kissing him on the lips one final time.

Yes, the answer was yes. Dustin was Zack's, now and forever.


	10. Willing Servant

"So what do you think, Dustin? What are you going to do with Cody tonight? Are you gunna be able to handle him after what just happened? You're gunna be sore, boy."

"I already am," Dustin gasped. "And I'm covered in cum again."

It was sticky where Zack's belly pushed against Dustin, holding him against the couch.

"Yeah, and you'll have to shower, won't you, you dirty, sweaty boy." Zack kissed him on the lips, pulling back and rocking up, making Dustin moan, just showing off more. "Bad boy."

"Z-Zack, Cody's going to be back soon, isn't he?"

Zack checked his watch, "Yeah, you want another round? Or do you want to go home? There are a hundred places I can say that I was, if you want me to fuck you again. Or do you want to see Cody?"

"I-I wanna see Cody, Zack, but I want you to fuck me again! It's so thick inside me still!"

"Yeah, it is. Cody will wonder where you are, boy. You'd better say no before I fuck you again."

Zack's voice was low and dangerous, and he shoved it in again. "Zack, please, I d-don't want to say no to you, you know I can't! But I love him!"

"You love my dick, and not me? He's my twin brother, he's my other half." Another thrust.

"OH! Yeah, I-I know! I d-do love you, b-b-but, he took my virginity!"

Zack hit that spot that made Dustin cum, and Dustin lost it, shouting as he came again.

"And I took his virginity, so there we go. I do to you what you want, boy. Nothing more."

Zack fucked Dustin again, and by the time he had finished, Cody was surely home. Dustin was a sticky, sore mess, gasping against the couch. Zack pulled out of him, laughing savagely as Dustin slumped back, completely exhausted by what had happened to him. Cum poured out of him and onto the couch, and he moaned, looking at Zack as he stood to go and get a wash cloth and a towel.

He cleaned Dustin, standing him up shakily and rubbing over his thighs, cleaning his belly, making his skin pink and clean, so soft that Zack had to touch it more, and Zack kissed him all over, making him giggle tiredly.

"We're going to see if Cody is here, alright? You saw me walking and picked me up, in case Cody asks about why we're together. It'll take some quick explaining, but he won't pick up on anything, trust me."

Dustin nodded, looking shyly at Zack, embarrassed from what had happened between them. "I do love you Zack, and, n-not just because of your penis. You are very good to me."

Zack hugged him close, whispering, "You deserve better than you've gotten, buddy. There's a reason you're alone, but I know you don't deserve it. You need good people around you, and, while Cody and I aren't good people, we'll try."

Dustin shook his head quickly, "N-no! You're great!"

"No we're not, we're sinners. Get dressed; speaking of sinning, you're tempting me."

Zack was _still_ hard, even after all this time, which amazed Dustin, who couldn't get an erection to save his life now, as spent and exhausted as he was from coming so much, but he dressed like he had been told, glancing at Zack when it was so. Zack had of course also dressed, and went to the door with Dustin, and they took the stairs to the 23rd floor to see if Cody was there.

He was, sitting at the table doing homework, surrounded my books and graphs, but his eyes lit up when he saw Zack and Dustin.

"You're home!" he hugged his brother, kissing him on the lips softly, looking into Zack's eyes, clearly having missed being at Zack's side.

And then Dustin. Cody grabbed him, hugging him close as well. "Why are you guys together?"

"I-I saw Zack walking while I was being driven here, and so I stopped to get him."

"Yeah," Zack cut in, "I was at the comic store on Commonwealth, kinda far away, but it was a nice walk."

"Awesome, I assume you didn't get anything, broke as you are."

"Shut up, you little shit. What are we doing, boys?" Zack looked from his brother to the ever blushing Dustin, who was pressed against Cody's chest, his back to Cody's front, and they both looked at Zack.

"Well," Cody said, "mom's at work, so she's out of the way. I suppose we can hang out here, if you want to, Dustin?" Cody looked down at his young friend, kissing him on the cheek.

Dustin made a cute little indecisive noise and shrugged. "I'm f-fine with whatever, Cody."

"I think we should have a little talk, us three." Zack gave his brother a look that said that he was about to pay for being so mad at school, his eyes suddenly wild. "About what you asked me at school, **Cody**."

"W-what about it, Zack?"

"Wanting me to fuck Dustin for you. What was that about?"

Dustin looked up at Cody in surprise.

"I was made, Zack, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"So you don't want me to fuck him? What is the deal here, do you want help, or are the marks on his wrists from something other than what I think that are?"

"I was rough with him, yeah, but I don't want to hurt him, no!"

"But you did, Cody. He's smiling now, he's happy, but how was it for him, did you stop to think?"

"Z-Zack, I don't know what you're saying!" Dustin looked thoroughly confused. "I like him to be firm with me!"

Zack and Cody both stared at Dustin, stunned by this, and Cody pushed him away, going to Zack's side to put Dustin on the spot, to make him quake with fear.

"Go on, Dustin, _tell_ me what you like."

Dustin's hands were quick about themselves, twisting together, glancing between the twins, feeling afraid for himself suddenly.

"I like to b-be ordered. I like to h-hurt, um, C-Cody. It excites me."

"I like your honesty, Dustin," Zack said, putting his arm over Cody's shoulder to tether him. Even though Zack already had an idea of this, based on the sex he had just finished having with Dustin, it was a surprise to hear him say it.

"You're a masochist?" Cody looked shocked. "Why'd you fight when I put the belt on your wrists then?"

"I figured it out, um, when y-you did that, Cody. I felt excited by being trapped like that. I mean, i-it scared me, but I liked it."

Cody's hands itched to grab Dustin, but Zack held him still. "I think that you boys need to resolve this issue through some personal reflection and talk about it. Cody, you can't act rash right now, I know you want it, but he's probably _real_ sore from what you did." Zack's tone was mocking, and he grinned at Dustin in a way that said the he clearly wouldn't mind to see Dustin suffer more, especially if that was what he wanted.

"I don't know, Zack, I think he'll be alright."

Zack pulled Cody closer, dragging him away from Dustin, and said, "Let's talk about this like, well, not adults, but like friends, maybe. Come on, Dustin follow, let's go."

Zack dragged his brother in to sit on Zack's bed, pointing to the floor in the middle of the room, and saying, "Stand there, _Dustin_." Zack sat beside his quivering brother, holding him still. "So, Cody, you put a belt on his wrists. Why?"

"He's a little shit, he asked me to come over, knowing what I'd want, then he fought me about it. He asked for it."

"Rebuttal, Dustin?"

He blushed, looking into Zack's eyes. "I was dumb, I thought Cody just wanted to hang out at the condo, I-I wasn't even thinking about sex, since we had just done **it**, you know?"

"That's fair, yeah, and I know you are sore when you left. Weren't you?" Zack was testing fate, trying to see how much Cody would pick up on, trying to make his brother mad.

"Yes, I was!"

"Cody," Zack poked his brother on the ribs, "what do you reckon, does Dustin deserve a reprieve? He's prolly still _so __**sore**_."

"No Zack, if he likes it, I think we should give it to him."

Dustin's eyes went wide. "W-what do you mean, w-we, Cody?"

"Want him Zack?" Cody looked at his brother, grinning savagely. "I think that he needs to get broken in, honestly."

"Careful, Cody," Zack whispered, "remember what I said at school?"

"I don't give a _fuck_, _**Zack**_, we need to do this together!"

"You know what it means if he wants me more."

"W-what about me? Don't you want my input?" Dustin was shaking, looking at Zack and Cody with fear in his eyes.

"Yes, of course we want you input, but you will do what we want, no matter what. Won't you?" Zack gave Dustin a look that made him melt, and he nodded shakily.

"You're in charge, Cody." Zack let him go. "If you want me to fuck him, say the word."

Cody grinned at Dustin, taking his shirt off and opening his pants before he stood to strip completely. "Dustin, you haven't seen Zack's dick, have you?"

Dustin shook his head, the little liar, so Zack stood, unbuckling his belt and getting his dick out, pulling on his balls with a sigh, and Dustin moaned as he looked at it, clearly trying to pretend he was surprised.

"You-you're bigger!"

Zack nodded. "Get naked."

In a flash, Dustin had obeyed, and stood nude in front of the twins, his little cock hard as a rock. To be fair, all three of them were hard, but Dustin knew he was about to be in a lot of pain, and couldn't think of anything else he would rather be doing at this moment.

"On Zack's bed, I think?" Cody looked at his brother. "Where should we do him?"

"On my bed, yeah." Zack wanted to say that he had already had Dustin on Cody's bed, but held his tongue, instead pulling on Dustin, making him sit on the bed with his little feet under him, looking at the twins as they surveyed him like a breeding mare, whispering about who was going where.

"I want you to fuck his ass, Zack; I think he needs to feel it. It hurt me when you first did it, and if he wants to be hurt, I think he deserves it."

"You want me to do it first? He won't feel you if I do it first. I'm a lot thicker."

Cody rolled his eyes, glancing at Zack's thick hard cock with ruinous envy, and said, "Yeah, I'll go first. Plant my seed first."

Again, Zack wanted to say that he had just finished fucking Dustin to oblivion, but abstained, instead giving Dustin a little smile as the knowledge of their affair passed between them.

Cody pulled Dustin down to his hands and knees, climbing around the bed to get behind Dustin, making him bow to Zack, looking at Zack's hard cock and heavy balls with a greedy little lustful smile. Cody spat on his hands and started to finger Dustin, but he asked, "Did you finger yourself today, you naughty boy? You're already wet in here."

Panic flashed through Dustin's eyes, but Zack nodded very slightly, so Dustin whispered, "Y-yes sir."

"Sir? Shit, I'll just go in," out came his fingers, and Cody's cock pushed up to the breach, going into Dustin slow and steady, "_**now**_, **uh**. Zack, want a blow job?"

Cody elected Dustin's body to be used, and Dustin nodded fervently, knowing that he was going to be full of cum by the end of the night anyways, so Zack scooted forward as Cody started to methodically thrust into Dustin, pulling his foreskin down and grabbing the back of Dustin's head to make him take it in.

Zack met Cody's eyes and Dustin came between them, getting worked from both angles, his balls empty, but it, it, "IT hurTS! _OH_!"

"How you're talking with all that dick in your mouth is beyond me," Cody slapped Dustin on the ass. "But shut up and take it."

Zack watched his brother as he fell back into the sensation, grabbing Dustin's little hips, pushing deep imprints into his skin, pushing his cock in as far as it could go. He was staring at Dustin's back as it flexed, pulling back on him to shove it deep, doing all the things that Zack did to Cody.

Dustin was slobbering all over Zack's cock, his jaw catching when Cody got deep, his tongue licking all over, pulling Zack's foreskin down, using his teeth on it, tasting the precum that drained from him, sucking the sensitive head, and he pulled on Zack's balls, squeezing them so well. Zack's hand was a fist, pulling on a solid handful of hair, pushing it to the back of his throat, but not in, for he knew that Dustin's throat had to be sore.

"We should bind his hands now, what do you think, Cody?" Zack looked at his brother, his eyes half open, lazy from the pleasure. "He can go hands free."

Cody nodded, pulling out to get Zack's belt off the floor, and pulled back on Dustin's hands. Zack scooted forward, making sure that Dustin stayed engaged, even as his hands were tied, rocking up into Dustin's mouth as Cody tied his hands in a complicated knot, looping the belt closed to finish it, so that Dustin's arms were snared, and he wouldn't be able to move at all, and pushed his cock back into the savagely moaning Dustin.

"He keeps cumming," Cody looked at Zack, "he's clenching around my dick."

"Like you do, little brother."

"I really like it, it's cute."

Dustin moaned around Zack's cock, pushing his jaw down like Zack had taught him, and taking it into his throat like a slut, and Zack moaned with him, pushing it all the way in, his belly rubbing on Dustin's forehead as he swallowed it.

"My dick, is in, his throat." Zack looked into Cody's eyes. "He just swallowed my cock. Where did you find him?"

Zack needed to act like this was new, and he was doing splendidly.

"He's never done that for me!"

"Just you, uh," Zack shook from the feeling, almost cumming as Dustin worked his throat, "_wait_! Wow."

Zack pulled it out of Dustin's throat, grunting, "I'm not ready to cum yet, Cody! Flip him over; I want to fuck his throat!"

So onto his back Dustin was rolled, looking up at Zack, not quite sure what was going to happen, but then Cody entered him again and he forgot his thoughts, falling back to the pain and pleasure of it. There was Zack's heavy, thick cock, pushing into his mouth, giving Dustin a nice view of Zack's plump balls, and Dustin took one last gasping breath as Zack pushed his cock into Dustin's throat, where it belonged.

Zack's eyes rolled back in his head as he rocked his cock into Dustin's throat, inundated with sensation. Cody, his hands on Dustin's thighs, pushed in to his balls in Dustin's ass, fucking him rough, could see Dustin's throat stretch, his eyes wide from shock and jealously.

Time passed, and Dustin was worked over. When Zack was close, he took it out of Dustin's throat, wanting a break, and glanced into Cody's eyes as he started to cum, making Dustin accept a thick mouth full, shooting hard into Dustin's mouth, and he squeezed it when he was done, as he always did, liking to see his cum on Dustin's face. His belly now filled with cum from Zack, Cody still fucked him, even after Zack pulled out to wait for his turn to get into Dustin's ass.

It was just Cody and Dustin now; Zack was in the foreground, watching them with interest as they pleasured one another.

Cody's hands were on Dustin's belly, and he stared into Dustin's eyes as Dustin took it, his little face covered in Zack's sticky cum, his belly getting pounded from the inside by Cody. Cody kissed him on the lips roughly, slamming it in as hard as he could manage, and each thrust brought more vigor to him, making him want it more, and he savaged Dustin this way.

Soon, Cody grunted, asking, "Little Dustin, look at you all covered in cum, w-what would your mother say about you?"

Dustin's face dropped, his expression clearing for a moment as reality slammed into him, and he burst into tears.

Cody's eyes went wide, shocked by Dustin, and he looked at Zack quickly. "What did I say?"

He had stopped thrusting, his shock over riding his adrenaline, as Dustin cried his eyes out, his head shaking back and forth on the bed. "What did I say?"

"M-my mo-mo-mom i-is, d-d-dead!"


	11. Dating Parents

Cody looked back down at Dustin, wide eyed, and asked, "Oh shit, I'm s-so sorry!"

"What happened?" Asked Zack, walking to the side of the bed and touching Dustin on the shoulder.

Dustin shook his head, still sobbing, and said, "Sh-sh-she, d-died, having, m-m-" he took a deep breath, "me!"

"In childbirth?" Zack asked, wiping Dustin's tears away with his fingers, touching Dustin on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah. Dad h-hates me f-for it!"

"Naw buddy, he's just upset that he lost her," Zack kissed Dustin on his cheek, looking into Dustin's eyes. "He's probably mad at himself, but he took it out on you, which doesn't make it right, but you aren't to blame. You can't cry about it, buddy!"

"I n-never knew her th-though! I m-m-miss her, even though I-I never knew her."

Zack kissed him again. "I'm really sorry, I wish I could do something about it, but I can't. Do you want to be untied? Are you done for today?"

Cody looked nervous, slightly ashamed, and he pulled his cock out of Dustin.

Dustin shook his head. "I'm used t-to being sad a-about her, guys, y-you don't have to stop."

Cody was soft though, and he was quick to roll Dustin over, untying his arms, and when he was on his back once more, sniveling, looking at the twins with bleary eyes, trying his best to stifle his tears, he tried to smile at them.

Cody pulled on Dustin, bringing him up to his knees, and pulled him close, hugging him as hard as he could. "I'm so sorry, buddy, I shouldn't have said that. I'm so used to being with Zack, and a few other boys, and I was careless, I'm sorry."

Dustin let out a fresh sob, leaning all his weight on Cody, and spent a few minutes crying, letting his sadness go.

Soon though, he pulled away, wiping his eyes, and kissed Cody on the cheek, whispering, "I'm not mad at you." He reached for Zack, and hugged him as well.

When he had let Zack go, Dustin slumped back on the couch, looking at both the twins, waiting for them to speak, waiting for them to do more, but Cody looked horrified still, and Zack thoughtful.

"We should go to a movie," Zack said. "After we shower, maybe. Cody, you have some money, don't you?"

"Zack, my daddy is a billionaire, I can pay for it." Dustin looked suddenly excited, as though the idea of going to a movie with someone else was alien to him.

"No, Dustin, out of principle, we're paying. Come on, let's shower."

So the three showered, and dressed quickly when they were dry. "You're gunna see how we live, Dustin," Zack said, putting his hands on Dustin's shoulders as they walked to the elevator. "We're walking, no car today. We might be back late, but we'll be alright."

"Go you guys want to go to the condo tonight? After the movie?"

A quick glance at Cody, and Zack answered, "We'll have to ask mom, but maybe. Don't you guys want to be alone for tonight? Off to defile one another?"

Dustin blushed, but Cody grinned, pulling Dustin in to kiss him. "Maybe that, yeah."

So they left, going down the elevator into the hotel, and left without asking their mother, not really thinking about telling her, wrapped up in the idea that they needed to make Dustin happy as they currently were.

The park was beautiful, as was the mall, full and open as always, covered in swarming shoppers. They went into a superhero film, about a man in a tight suit with a red cape that fought evil. They ate popcorn from the same huge tub, sitting in the back of the theater, Zack next to Cody with Dustin on Cody's right, all leaning together, using one another for support, laughing and joking and annoying everyone around them.

Dustin's heart fluttered at this, his mind was filled with pleasure that sex hadn't gotten him, just to be enjoyed for his company. He was happy to sit and be here in the darkness, watching this dramatic, tense, beautiful film, able to make light of the drama, able to forget that he felt bad about himself.

After it was over, they got ice cream from Zack and Cody's favorite shoppe, sitting on the spot whereon Cody had first Zack if they could, maybe, try to have sex.

Dustin was told about that day. It was made into a joke, how mad Zack had gotten, but later, after they had finally done it for the first time, how their relationship got so much better, even though Zack was so rough to his brother. Dustin knew why Zack was rough, he liked it. He liked how nervous Cody seemed around Zack, how he blushed, grinning shyly at Zack, talking in low tones about their sex. Dustin knew that he had been the first to ever feel how rough Cody could be, for Cody would never try and cross Zack, at least, not for long.

Cody acted as Dustin did, and Dustin knew it. Cody was a little slut, his eyes lingering on Zack's lips, his hands touching Zack every chance they could as the twins passed their ice cream back and forth. Their legs pushed together.

Dustin knew that Zack and Cody, had they the option, would combine into one being, to be connected as they couldn't now, to be one. Their sex seemed an extension of their desire to mix, to conjoin. As one entity they would have been better, but as they were, they were as close to perfect as Dustin had ever seen.

He realized, as he missed the very idea of having a brother, or his mother, or other friends, that having a twin such as Zack, or Cody, would have made him just as Zack and Cody were, would make him never really feel alone. For how could he be alone when he always had someone to speak to, about _anything_, no exceptions, no jealousy, no problems but when he was apart from himself.

He watched Zack, how he talked to his brother, holding as a captive listener, grinning at Cody's pink cheeks, his fluttering, soft eyes. Zack was so easy going but defined, sure of what he knew, firm in his abilities, what he was capable of. He spoke with confidence, glancing at Dustin occasionally to ensure that Dustin was ensnared as Cody was.

And Dustin was. He was under Zack's spell, deeply enthralled by the idea that he was so young and strong, powerful without any ability to be contradicted. Dustin wanted to be Cody more than anything in the world, to be able to call Zack his brother, his other half, to commiserate his love for Zack.

But, as they left, Dustin wondered if it really was love that he felt. Was he sticking to Zack and Cody simply because they were the only ones to pay him attention? Would it be different if Cody hadn't taken his virginity? Would he still enjoy who they were? He might never know.

To the hotel they went, back into the lobby, piling into the elevator, and going back to the suite-

To find a very angry looking Carey staring at them, standing in the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"Nine, thirty. No phone call, no note, just gone when I came back from work. Can you explain that? And who is your friend?"

"I'm Dustin, ma'am."

"He's the boy I want to visit the other day, he has a condo over by the bay."

"You're the one whose father is here at the hotel?"

Dustin nodded.

"He's a very rich man. He frequents my show, every night, and lingers, as if he wants to speak to me, but he always leaves."

"S-show?"

Carey nodded. "I sing for my living. I provide for these twins here, my sons, who can't even leave a note when they leave!"

"We're really sorry, mom!" Cody said. "You know we aren't in habit for doing that! We forgot, see, Dustin's mom, well, she died when he was really little, and we didn't know that, and I said something about her that was terrible, and we felt bad! We forgot to tell you, I'm so sorry!"

She looked at her boys, back and forth, her anger not so much anger, more-so a feeling of exasperation. "I'm still upset that it's so late. Where did you go, huh?"

"To that Superman movie. It was hella good." Zack got a sharp look from Cody and their mother.

"Hella? And you, Dustin, does your dad know you aren't home?"

Dustin nodded.

"I want to call him. I need to be sure that he knows, as a mother, I'd want to know where my child is."

"He's fine with me not being home, trust me, he-"

"Please let me at least call him. It's late, he's probably really worried."

Visibly nervous, Dustin broke away from the twins to hand Carey his phone.

"There aren't very many numbers in this phone, who is your father, what's his name?"

"His name is listed as Daddy, um, in my, uh…" He trailed off, blushing furiously.

She called the number, glancing at Dustin and her boys. "Hello. No, my name is Carey Martin. Yeah, I do sing at the hotel. I'm calling, because Dustin was with my boys. They went to a movie, they just got back. I was making su- Yes. The twenty third floor. Yes. I'll be in the hall."

She gave the phone back to Dustin as she went by, speaking not a word. When she was in the hall, Zack touched Dustin on the shoulder, whispering, "She knows that Cody and I fuck, alright. I dunno if she'll find out if we three have messed around, but we should maintain the illusion that we haven't, can the group agree?"

Cody and Dustin nodded, and they waited. Minutes later, not too long, but the door opened, and there was a blushing Carey and a handsome, tall man that looked like Dustin, but tall and older. He was smiling.

"Son! Hello. This lovely singer, this talented woman, have you heard her sing, son?"

Dustin shook his head.

"Your friends haven't introduced you to her? Your loss, son. You need to call me, son, when you go to the movies!" He winked at Dustin. "You know that the business keeps me here, but you are safe at the condo with Erik there, aren't you? Your best friend, wasn't he? He's paid a lot of money to make sure that you're safe while I'm on business."

This was a very clean lie, and Zack knew it. There was a bright shine in Dustin's father's eyes, the look of a lion, staring through long grass at a plump gazelle.

And Carey was the gazelle.

"I told Erik that I was going, daddy! I guess he never told you, I'm sorry!" Dustin also knew his father was lying.

"Erik is nineteen years old, a student at MIT," Dustin's father was smiling at Carey. "He's so brilliant, he lives in the condo on the condition that he keep an eye on Dustin. Dustin has a private tutor, see, we move too much to really settle him into schools. So, anyways. I hope that your boys aren't in trouble. I heard that Anna was mentioned."

His eyes clouded for a fraction of a second, but only Zack caught it.

"She was my wife, she died as Dustin was born. Wasn't she son?"

Dustin was staring hard at the floor. "Yes daddy."

"Well. Carey, I am enamored by your singing, by your company, and I insist that I spend at least a minute of your time tonight for pleasure. Will you join me downstairs for some wine? These roudy boys will be well up here, I know that they've learned their lesson."

He was handsome, his gaze carefully constrcted to be alluring and free. Zack knew that look, he knew what Dustin's father was doing. He had seen Carey singing, and for some reason, wanted to get inside of her, and here was his chance. Carey was undersexed, friendless, and alone, not unattractive by a very long shot,(this was hard for Zack to admit, but then again, he wasn't really that shy about incest, was he?) and she would be easy prey to wine, dine, and bed in a few nights.

She, of course, had forgotten about her boys breaking curfew in the light of this wealthy, handsome, charming man seducing her with his eyes. She nodded.

"Let me get ready," she said breathlessly, and Zack rolled his eyes, being instantly reminded of Cody.

He smiled. "Take your time, please, let me call ahead to ensure they keep a good seat for us."

Carey bustled off, her face destracted and flustered.

When she was in the bathroom, Dustin's father whispered, "I don't know how you boys know one another, but I don't want to hear that you are in trouble, alright. I'm quite smitten with your mother, I've seen her show a few times, so I don't mind that you guys were out late, but don't misbehave? Understand?"

The three of them nodded at him.

"Are you going to the condo, son?"

"C-can they go with me?"

"They've already been in the car, son, I get reports from the drivers. I don't mind as long as no trouble is done. Keep safe as you go out, but be sure that Carey is fine with, what are your names, Dylan and Cody?"

"Zack and Cody, I'm Zack." Zack pulled his brother close.

"My name is Martin, oddly enough. You guys are going to be safe tonight, Zack, Cody, _Dustin_?"

"Yes sir," Zack said.

"Excellent."

Luckily, Carey had already been dressed for work, so she was soon ready to leave, giving them distracted permission to leave to the condo before she got hugs and went with Martin.

Zack, Cody, and Dustin looked at one another for a few moments, feeling quite odd.

"S-so, did my daddy just take your mom on a date?" Dustin asked, staring at the door as if willing his father to come back into the suite and tell them he had been joking about it all.

Zack nodded. "Yeah. Your dad is dating our mom."

"Not dating, Zack," Cody whispered. "One date isn't a commitment. They might hate one another!"

"Don't jinx it! Dustin's dad is hella rich! He prolly has a million dollars in the bank."

"T-two billion, actually." Dustin smiled at Zack and Cody, shrugging his little shoulders.

"B-billion. Cody, is that a lot?" Zack looked positively ecstatic.

"Billion is a step up from million, Zack; it's a lot of money. That means he's one of the richest men in the entire world."

"So don't jinx it! If he wants to be with mom, he wants to be with mom! This is an opportunity, and I _know_ Dustin won't mind." Zack gave Dustin a little look, that look that told Dustin his place, the eyes Zack had when he fucked Dustin.

"O-of course, Z-Zack. I do-on't want you g-guys gone! I want a family!"

Zack nodded. "So, if they want to rut together, to fall in love, then we need to obey, follow orders, and kiss ass, and they won't even notice us. What are we going to do tonight, boys?"

Cody glanced at Dustin. "How are you after earlier? Was the time in between me being an idiot and now enough that you want to talk more about your mom, or do you want to talk about other stuff?"

Dustin glanced back and forth between the twins, clearly embarrassed still, pushing his little hand between his legs. "I feel better, really. I want to talk about it, b-but I'm, ho-horny, guys, I want to, um, have s-sex."


	12. My New Brother

Zack grinned at Dustin. "I really rather think that we should wait on that. I'm not going to do anything with you, at least. You and Cody are free to do whatever, but I'm staying by myself." He hugged his brother and went into the bedroom, walking around the couch, aware that he was getting a solid glare from Cody.

Zack lay on his bed, listening to Cody talk quietly to Dustin, and after a minute, they came and congregated about Zack's bed.

Cody said, "We're not going to the condo, Zack, we just want to hang out here. I really haven't spent much time with you, and I kind of miss you."

Zack nodded. "What are you going to do then? Fuck on your bed?"

"I really want it, Zack!" Dustin said, blushing once more. "But if you don't want to do it, then we're just going to talk. What if we end up as step brothers?"

Zack grinned at Dustin. "That would be awkward, wouldn't it? What do you think, Cody, want to play a board game? Do some homework?"

"We want to fuck, Zack," Cody looked exasperated; he rolled his eyes at Zack, hitting Dustin with his elbow. "Dustin wants to feel you."

"But he's fragile, in his mind. He needs TLC, not dick. If anyone is going to fuck, _Cody_, I'm going to get in you, and you can do Dustin. What are we going to do?"

Cody rolled his eyes a second time before he whispered something in Dustin's ear, something that made Dustin grin, made him look slyly over at Zack. "Please, Zack, I really want it!"

"How about we talk, you little ravenous sluts, how about we spend some time talking, not dripping sweat and covered in cum?" He thought about this for a moment before he nodded. "I know it sounds good when I say it like that, but we should really talk about family, and stuff. We might be brothers one day, I know it isn't stopping Cody and me, but shit…"

"Cody and I, Zack," Cody looked resolute. "Still, if we can all be close, do you really want to turn sex down Zack?"

"I want to talk to Dustin. I'd rather talk tonight, just relax. Besides, I know he's sore. He likes it, maybe, but his insides need to mend. He needs to relax. We have a long time to do it, maybe years and years, if our mom gets with your dad, _Martin_."

"Come on, Zack, at least let me suck you? I want to feel you both!" Dustin looked so innocent and sweet, desperate to please.

"Let's cuddle, come on, shirts off." Zack sat forward and whipped his shirt off. "Lie on either side of Zack, come on, we can relax. Touching, maybe, that's what you need. Take your shirts off, come on."

They obeyed, and piled onto the bed with Zack, lying against him, rubbing their hands all over him, each kissing him on the cheek.

Cody's hand, that sly devil, started to creep south, sliding over Zack's chubby belly, toward Zack's erection, but he stopped at a simple glare from Zack.

"_Relax_, boys, just relax. Breathe in the universe. Feel my body, feel each other, just relax."

There was some scrambling as they tried to find comfortable positions on the bed, but when they were all settled, they breathed, pushed against Zack, trying to keep their thoughts pure.

Then Cody asked, "Zack, you never turn se-"

"Shhh… Be quiet, Cody, before I quiet you. Breathe."

It was so, for a time, and Dustin turned into dead weight against Zack, his eyes closed , his little mouth open. He breathed hot across Zack's chest, and he was watched by the twins.

Cody kissed his brother on the cheek. "I dunno your plan, but you just, you just want him to feel accepted, don't you?"

Zack nodded. "There is no way that a twelve year old like's pain, unless he's making himself accept it. It's clear that he doesn't have anyone in his life; you saw the way his father speaks to him. Sure, he's an easy lay, but that's not important. He will be changed by how you and I treat him, Cody, and if we spend all day pile driving him, how is that going to make him when he's older?"

"B-bad."

"Not, bad, little brother, but he'll be a wreck. You're a slut, so is he. You like dick, so does he. Difference is, you have me, and mom, and we go to school, and have a few friends. He's got no one. He just spent time in that condo doing what? Waiting for someone to find him? Waiting for anyone to notice him? And you come along, taking his virginity, and all of a sudden, he equates sex with bonding. Pain for relationship. He'd be wrecked if we keep him on that path. You need to nurture him, Cody, he's a human being. He's cute, and easy, he sucks dick like a champion, but he's still got feelings, and you never can forget that, alright? Make him feel good."

Zack kissed his brother on the lips, looking into his eyes to see that his point went across, and it had. Cody looked solemn.

"I guess I got caught up in the moment, Zack. You pay me attention, you do what we both need, but I wanted to do the same, but I'm not cut out for it. You know where to cross the line, but I forgot where it was. I'm sorry."

Zack chuckled. "Don't say sorry to me, tell the kid. He's gotta sleep for a while, we'll let him rest. And I dunno when mom will be back with Martin." He thought about Dustin's father for a minute. "What do you think, do you want mom to try and get with him? We'd be so rich."

"Mom wouldn't give her job up though, she loves singing."

"Yeah," Zack pulled Cody closer, thinking visibly. "What if, Dustin's dad is really rich, he, what is his job?"

"Dustin said he buys failing businesses and flips them over, makes a profit."

"So he probably has a club somewhere, or a resort, maybe. He probably knows someone that could get mom singing to pass the time. I don't know about that industry much, but if they could be together, you and I would be a couple, you and Dustin can have your thing, and mom and Martin can have a relationship. What do you think?"

"I'll be happy as long as we're together, Zack, you know that. Now and forever. Dustin is a great boy, I love him, and I want him to know, if he's playing at being asleep, that I wouldn't ever give him up, but you are special to me, Zack. No one will ever be between us. I'm sorry for yelling at you at school."

"That was like, two days ago, Cody, I don't care."

"It was today, actually. You have a bad memory."

"It just doesn't matter to me, Cody. You are my brother. Nothing will break our bond, I don't care if you scream at me, or try and hurt me, I'll never give you up. I'd die for you, you already know that. Just remember to think of Dustin the same way. He's your brother now, mine too. He's got us, and we have him. We need him to feel human, so he can grow up and be a man, to not feel bad about his mom, or anything else. You know this, but just think about it all. Just think of me when you talk to him, take what you want about me, and project it onto him, if that helps. That's what I do. That's why I want to help him."

Silence prevailed for a time, and Cody thought about his brother's words. Eventually, Zack fell to sleep, leaving Cody to his thoughts, and he watched his brothers, dreaming peacefully...


	13. One Last Time

They were joined by Carey and Martin, who sat in the living room to talk, and Cody listened to them. They spoke of a great many things; the divorce that ripped Carey and Kurt apart, her job at the hotel, how Carey raised the twins alone.

Martin told her how he had felt after his wife, Anna, had died. He had poured himself into his job, working very hard on building an empire, spending millions making charities to try and fix problems in Asia, and Africa. Dustin was hardly mentioned, which Cody found ominous, and he shook his brother awake to afford him the chance to listen as well.

Eventually, Carey made a joke about the boys always leaving their light on after they were gone, and came to the door, opening it without thinking they were here, but she stopped when she spied them on Zack's bed, in a pile.

They pretended to wake up to her scrutiny, blinking groggily, and here was Martin, staring at his son in bed with Carey's twins.

He said, "They're getting on well. Damn boys, were you wrestling, or something?"

"More comfy with no shirts on," Zack said, "we don't have anything in Dustin's size that he could sleep in, and I didn't want him on the floor, you know. Cody and I share a bed all the time…"

"Does Cody share a bed with him often? Do I know less of my son then I originally thought?"

"We're gay," Zack said, getting right to the point. "Cody and I are. I dunno about Dustin, but Cody and I are long gone."

Martin glanced at Carey for a moment. "I take it this isn't a revelation for you, darling?"

Darling?

"No, Martin, it isn't. My boys were quick to tell me."

"Um," Martin's hand was on the door frame, playing with the wood with his nail. "Uh, what do you guys mean that you're gay."

"With each other, Martin." Zack felt Cody turn red, and Carey stepped backwards a foot, as if to try and say she had nothing to do with what he was saying. "Cody is my crutch. I tried to fight it, to tell myself that my brother wasn't something that I should fantasize about, but I can't deny my love for him. That isn't why we're in bed with Dustin, though. Dustin was feeling bad, we were talking, letting stuff be known, about our past, about his past, and I made a command decision to get into bed with him. Cody followed."

Such a clean lie, Zack was amazing. Even a practiced man like Martin believed it.

"My son is a lonely boy. T-thank you for being honest, Zack, that isn't something that a lot of people would have admitted. Since he's sleeping, I'll leave, um, you guys to it, whatever you were doing."

He winked at Zack.

"Just play _safe_ with him, alright?"

He left, touching Carey on the elbow, clearly wanting her to follow, almost commanding her, and she did, her eyes wide, closing the door on the twins and Dustin.

"Play safe with him?" Zack whispered to Cody. "It's like he know we defiled him."

"D-defiled, isn't the right word, Zack, w-we pleasured ourselves. Using him."

"Defiled. Like I want to do to you right now. I can't believe he was so calm about hearing that I fucked you."

Cody blushed, but replied, "I guess he's okay with gay boys."

"Maybe he knows that this lump," Zack glanced at Dustin, "is a little queer. He sure acts like it, bouncing about, dropping glitter all over the place…"

"Oh whatever Zack, are we fucking or not?"

Zack had been doting on Dustin, his eyes bright and soft, but he was suddenly turned on again, staring hard at Cody…

A month passed, and Martin fell very hard for Carey, moving her to his suite, leaving the boys to romp around on floor 23 alone. He took her to dinner quite often, buying her some very nice things, showing her a time that royalty would have been shocked by. Zack knew it was serious.

Martin kept talking about a resort on Hawaii, a place that he owned, and he wanted to travel there, to take Carey and the boys. His business deal in Boston was almost done, and he was about to make another billion through a merger with a once rival company, so he wanted to celebrate.

Zack and Cody were sold on the idea of going to Hawaii, but Carey didn't want to leave her job, loving her position too much to really leave it behind. Zack knew that she found this all so sudden, how fast Martin had fallen for her, how hard he was working to sweep her off her feet. She wasn't used to being loved on, being listened to. She was taking it in stride though, spending her time with him, singing still for the hotel, but, as time went on, and her relationship with Martin started to get better, she began to be despondent about her job, losing some of her interest in working for the company.

She had loved her job, but hated the hours, hated how she was treated by the clientele, and Mr. Moesby, not that the boys had heard much about this. It all opened up, late into that month, a week before they left Boston for good.

She was frank with Zack and Cody, telling them what Martin was like; a stoic, strong, smart man that wanted to please her. He was as lonely as she, it seemed, despite his wealth and privilege. For some reason, he had no interest in a common woman, and it seemed that Carey was that uncommon woman, the somehow interesting housewife, twice divorced, mother of two incestuous twins. For some reason, she was what he wanted.

Martin was a gift to her, an oasis. She had been despondent, see, uncaring for the direction of her life. Her work ethic had waned, her life falling to the wayside as she saw herself getting older, saw her life leave her behind. The hotel's staff had been saying rude, backhanded things to her, to try and get her to quit, to break, but she had never told her boys, for fear of seeming weak.

Zack wanted to see vengeance for this, but knew in his heart that it would do nothing. So he spent an afternoon with Cody, first listening to her speak on her trouble, and then telling her all the reasons that it would be good to leave this all behind.

So, after a long while, she admitted that maybe moving along would work best for them all.

It was a fairy tale ending, Zack thought, as that last week went along. Carey quit her job, and decided to move with Martin to Hawaii, dragging Zack, Cody, and Dustin with them.

Their things were packed quickly and flown ahead of them, and they were to leave the suite that night, but Dustin was off with his father, driving to wrap up a few loose ends, and Carey was returning the keys for the suite, so Zack was alone with Cody in the suite.

All alone.

They sat on Zack's bed, really the hotel's bed anymore, but still where he had left it, their room devoid of clutter, and their voices made everything echo.

They sat with their legs crossed and touching, their foreheads pushed together; talking about the life they had lived here, their memories, and all they would leave behind.

"I took your virginity on this bed," Zack whispered. "There's prolly so much of us left on it."

He kissed Cody on his pouty pink lips, grinning at how cute Cody was.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like getting more on it, no blankets, no sheets be damned." He kissed Cody again, grabbing his shoulders. "I wanna feel you Cody. I don't need to fuck you to tell you I love you, and I loved being with you while we lived here, but one last time might be good for us, what do you say?"

Another kiss, right on Cody's lips, and Cody shuttered.

"I can't say no to you, Zack, you know I can't."

He pulled Cody closer, dragging Cody's shirt off.

"On your back, or on your belly?"

Cody's shirt fell on the floor, and was joined soon by Zack's shirt.

"I wanna look at you."

Zack opened his pants, rocking up to his knees to pull them down his hips, to free his erection, and he stood, kissing Cody on the cheek. His pants fell to the floor, and he was naked, pushing his brother down and undressing him savagely.

Zack climbed on top, laying flush against his brother, shuttering from how Cody's naked body felt, and kissed him, over and over, on his pouty lips, on his cheeks, rubbing his hands all over Cody's chest, grabbing his neck, trying to work him up to a sweat before they had even started.

It worked. Cody's cheeks were pink, his breath strained and heavy, sweet on Zack's face, so Zack pushed up, glaring at Cody, wanting him very badly. He pulled Cody apart, moaning from how Cody's little tight hole looked, wanting to ravage him, but he was gentle, and slow, spitting on his hand to get his fingers wet, sitting back on his feet as he pushed his fingers inside of Cody.

Cody moaned, his eyes closed, face loose, satisfied about what was coming, for he needed to feel his brother in him, to be stretched and rocked, to commemorate their time here.

Cody touched his brother's hands, the one with fingers inside him, and the one on his thigh, urging Zack to hurry along, to invade him, to fill him, and make him feel loved. He was stretched for a minute before Zack couldn't wait any longer, pulling his fingers out and spitting again on his hand to slick his erection wet.

Cody's belly was hot when Zack touched it, holding Cody with one hand while his cock was lined up, going in for the kill, staring into Cody's eyes as the head of Zack's thick, powerful erection was pushed against that hole. Cody breathed out, relaxing as it was pushed in firm and steady, sinking into him until Zack was all the way inside.

Zack left it in all the way, letting Cody feel the weight of it, staring into his eyes through this, dropping his hands on either side of Cody's head. He pulled back to rock it in, hitting hard to make Cody cum, kissing Cody's pink, gasping lips, tasting his moaning voice, being steady and firm to let him know who was boss.

He grunted, "How's Cody doing?"

Cody moaned to respond, grabbing at Zack's forearms desperately. His thighs were spread wide so Zack could access him, his toes curled, heels pushing against the bed for leverage, sliding along desperately.

"I-I'm good, ZA-acK!"

"Yeah? Kiss me."

Cody obeyed, looking into Zack's eyes, pulling on his brother, groaning hungrily.

"I-It's like, l-like the fir-ST time!"

"But not as _painful_," Zack pushed in hard and fast, leaving it in deep for Cody to feel, making Cody cum between them once more. "You're so easy to please, little brother."

Zack was thrusting from his hips at a steady pace, giving his brother something to cry about, to grunt savagely over, and Cody did moan, he did flail about, rolling his hips clumsily to try and work Zack deeper into himself, wanting to feel as much as he could. This was sensual, not angry, just close in a devastating way. It was a sexual high that blossomed between them, an overarching, aching, bright fire that burned them with life.

And it lasted. They pleasured themselves through one another, giving what the other craved, turning desire into a sated peace. Until after their mother returned, and waited in the front room for them to finish, looking uncomfortably about as their echoing, moaning voices played out, until Martin returned with Dustin, and copied Carey for a second before speaking loudly to her about the trip, Zack and Cody made love…


	14. Mile High Club

An hour later, not that anyone was counting, Zack finally came, buried deep into his brother still, and fell against him, panting heavily. He took his time, kissing Cody, pulling out to lay beside him, smoothing the hair from his sweaty forehead, kissing Cody everywhere he could reach.

This happened for a minute, and they watched one another, sharing their time together.

Soon though, knowing that they needed to go, Zack whispered, "I love you buddy. Let's get up, I think we have to go soon."

Cody nodded, a little tired grin stretching his lips, and replied, "I think we needed to go a few minutes ago, but it's okay."

"Should we shower?"

"I think the hotel cleared the towels out, didn't it?"

Zack kissed him on his cheek, "No, buddy, they didn't. I dunno why they would have."

"You distracted me, Z-Zack I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Either way, we need to go."

"Martin has a private jet, Zack; just lay with me, please?"

Cody's eyes were pleading with Zack, and Cody was so cute that Zack couldn't resist pulling him closer, dragging him into a hug, and a deeper kiss. "Alright, but only because you're adorable."

More time passed, and soon, there was a knock on the door. It was Dustin, his earnest little face nervous and open, staring wide eyed at them as they sprawled on the bed together. Dustin shut the door, walking to the edge of the bed tentatively, blushing shyly as they turned about to look at him.

"Wuss up buddy?" Zack asked, reaching for his hand.

Dustin took it. "We have to go soon, um, a while ago, actually, but they heard you, s-so daddy pushed departure up an hour. We have to go in about fifteen minutes."

"Time for a shower then." Zack stood, pulling on his balls for a moment, looking into Dustin's eyes with a savage grin, making him blush even deeper as he glanced at Zack's hard cock, and Zack grabbed up his and Cody's pants.

No underwear, he just pulled them on, tossing Cody's pants onto him, saying, "Come on little brother, time is not for wasting," and left the room, followed closely by the still blushing Dustin, who stayed to his heels like a little puppy. Zack nodded to his mother and Martin, aware that his belly had cum on it, not really feeling all that torn up about it either. He knew they knew what had happened. Why pretend it didn't?

But his pants were sagging almost to the top of his cock, his belly chubby and thick, dripping cum that was trying to dry, his chest spotted with sweat, his hair stuck to his forehead. His careless representation of his love for sex was clear, and Martin had to admit that he admired that Zack was so open.

Indeed, even Cody tried to cover himself. He was looking at the ground, his cheeks pink, shirt wrapped over his chest to hide his sweaty, sticky belly. He followed fast, bumping into Zack when he stopped to open the door to the bathroom, and Zack grabbed him, tossing him in, glancing back to say, "We'll only be a minute."

They heard a loud slap the moment after the door closed, and the shower turned on. Martin avoided Carey's eyes, not caring that her children were in a sexual relationship, despite the fact that it was odd, but even still; that wasn't something that a mother was used to hearing.

"As long as they're happy," Carey said through her teeth, echoing Martin's thoughts.

They were out in five minutes, Zack still shirtless, his feet bare, his arm over his brother's shoulders carelessly. Zack threw his shoes on, and his shirt, watched by the others, and when he was ready, they looked about one last time.

"Nothing lasts," Cody whispered, sinking against Zack's chest. "We'll never be here again."

"Off to brighter horizons, I think." Martin said. "Come, I have a car downstairs for us. I hate to break you from this place, but I pay the pilot by the hour."

Zack kissed his brother, not looking about, for the future was bright, and they left, going down to the lobby, and to the car, a long and low Bentley, black with white accents, beautiful and sleek. There was room for the five of them. Martin in first with Carey, then Cody, Zack, and Dustin to cap it off. Zack felt Dustin's hand on the side of his thigh, trying to stay still, and failing. That little hand ended up in Zack's palm, looping into his fingers, trying not to be noticed, but it was, by Zack, of course, but also by Cody, who was taking residence of Zack's other hand, his shoulder, and his arm, trying to sit as close to Zack as their physicality allowed.

Cody kissed his brother, right on the lips, glancing at Dustin, looking into his eyes to make him jealous, to make him blush prettily.

But Carey touched Cody on the arm, whispering, "Please don't kiss in public, I-I just, don't think it's appropriate."

Cody nodded, looking away from his mother, and the ride through traffic and to the airport passed this way, with little conversation. Zack and Cody had of course only flown once, to LAX, to be on that dumb show, so this wasn't their first time in the air, but was the first time they would see Hawaii, for sure, and as Billionaires, no less.

The drive into the airport was quick, they got through security like nothing and walked to the plane, through a special entrance, ushered quickly by security, walking across the tarmac to a bright red Leer Jet, one that was open and waiting for them, glowing in the light of the bright airport night. Zack was amused that a carpet had been laid out for them to walk along, as though their feet were too good for the tarmac, but they got into the plane with no issue.

It was beautiful inside, bright and open, poshly lit and cut with leather and suede. Three flight attendants were there, as well as the pilot, a burly black man with a wide, crooked smile. They were seated, asked to strap in, and the plane cycled on. It pulled off onto the runway, speeding along when it was their turn, and they lifted off.

Cody, ever afraid of everything, had Zack's hand tightly gripped, to tether himself, looking sharply away from the windows as the ground fell away, and soon, they were at cruising altitude, 35.000 feet above the Earth. Zack was fascinated, of course, looking out, telling Cody not to be a girl and look outside.

The attendants, pretty young things that received nasty glares from Carey, asked if they wanted refreshments, and they responded positively. Dustin, used to this travel, appeared nonplused, uncaring that they were in the air, sitting against Cody as if he lived in an airplane, calmly flipping the pages of a car magazine that looked about three years old. Carey took wine and looked excitedly out the windows, sitting beside a smiling Martin, who seemed eager to please.

Time went on, and Zack's initial excitement that they were flying at 600 miles an hour over the country side of America faded as the cloud passed on below and beside them, sinking lower and lower into his seat, leaning on Cody more as time went on, and soon, he woke up to Cody's prodding.

"There's a bed, you know. Dustin's going to go and sleep on it, and I'm going to join him, maybe get some, 'R&R,' if you get my drift."

Zack got it indeed, yes sir. Cody looked incredibly horny, his eyes blazing with lust, a very welcome sight to awake to, and Zack was quick to stand and hurry back to the rear of the plane, pushing Cody along, sliding the door closed quietly.

Here was Dustin, his shirt off, sitting on the bed with his legs spread wide, his pants open, an unimaginable little slice of perfection crammed into a hot, tight little body, and Zack wanted him. His eyes flashed at Dustin, letting him know what was on the agenda.

"G-guys," Dustin whispered, "the walls are thin, w-we can't do anything nasty! My daddy will hear!"

"Who said we're doing anything nasty?" Zack asked sitting on the bed to Dustin's left, while Cody took the right, each kissing Dustin on the cheeks, rubbing their hands all over him. Zack was first to push him to his back, kissing his lips, sliding his hand down Dustin's belly to dip his hand into Dustin's underwear, and the boy moaned as Zack rubbed him.

"Shh, don't want daddy hearing. Cody, you get first round, I'm going to tease his cock."

Cody nodded as Dustin sputtered, "G-guys, pl-please! We can't get hear-" His voice cut off as his underwear was divested and Zack's tongue licked the side of his little cock.

He pulled on Dustin's balls, whispering, "Guys, t-t-this is w-w-wrong!" and engulfed Dustin's penis, taking it all the way in. Cody was over Dustin's face, and held his hand on Dustin's mouth to stifle is moans, opening his pants with one hand to pull his cock forth, rubbing his foreskin down, and put it on Dustin's mouth.

"Take it all in, _Dustin_."

Dustin obeyed, holding his head to the side as Cody's cock was pushed to the top of his throat. Cody's hand worked into his hair, getting him to an angle where he could work it, thrust it, and Dustin could rub on his cock, could pull on his balls, moaning and drooling as he was worked over.

Cody looked at his brother as he licked all over Dustin's cock, teasing it slowly, edging the boy along, going just light enough that he couldn't cum, that he was stimulated, but not exerted. He massaged Dustin's thighs, sucking a finger into his mouth to push it slowly into Dustin's hole, slow and hard without warning, and Dustin's complaints were lost as he gagged on Cody's cock.

Cody's hands were strong and determined, pushing in as fast and hard as he could, pulling Dustin to service himself, grunting from Dustin's little teeth, his hot breath making Cody melt. Dustin was moaning from the sharp pain in his rear where Zack's finger was embedded, from the pain of Cody pulling his hair.

Then Zack asked his brother, "Mind if I get in his ass?"

Cody had to come back to reality for a moment, opening his eyes to look into Zack's face, and nodded. "G-go ahead, Zack, but be quiet, go slow."

Zack grinned at his brother, glancing at Dustin's wide eyes shock, and pulled Dustin's pants all the way off, dropping them to the floor, and freed his cock, spitting on it, spreading Dustin's thighs before he pushed the head of his cock against Dustin's tight hole.

"Breathe out, boy, relax. You're going to need to relax, a _lot_."

He needed to pretend that this was new for Dustin, to act, and it worked. He could see Dustin try and relax as he put his weight on his thick, heavy cock, pushing slow to work it past the first ring of muscle, not slowing down as he slid in inch by inch, until it was all the way home, eight solid inches inside, and Dustin took it like a champion, cumming onto his belly in three thick spurts.

Cody looked at his brother's belly, as close as he could see to Zack's cock, and felt a pang of jealousy that Zack was bigger, but he was getting sucked off, so it didn't matter. He settled his anger by pushing it in to the back of Dustin's mouth again, yanking on his hair as Zack started to thrust slow and methodical, grabbing Dustin's thighs as he pushed in and pulled out, slamming forward to make Dustin whine.

"If, you get, over him, so that your balls are on his eyes, you can get it in his throat." Zack's advice was taken quickly by Cody, who shifted and got Dustin's hair to an angle.

"Tap me on the leg if it's too much," Cody whispered, too which Dustin nodded, moaning again when Cody's cock invaded him, going into the top of his throat, with some finagling and wiggling, and into his throat. Cody moaned from deep in his throat, his voice savage and heavy, pushing in to Dustin's throat slowly, looking at Zack with half lidded eyes, deep in the throes of pleasure from this.

Zack was hard as always, making Dustin feel every inch, making him seize up from the angle, sliding his hands along Dustin's belly, feeling his muscles flex and work, his hips rolling like Cody's did. He was very pretty, the lines of his belly taut as they worked, and Zack kissed those lines, arching up into Dustin, making him grumble and vibrate from his throat, and this helped Cody along, as he fucked Dustin's throat.

This went on, as it always did, and Cody was first to cum, and here was where Zack got an idea. "Hold it, uh, in your mouth, Dustin, don't swallow Cody's cum, I got something for you too."

Cody came hard, into Dustin's mouth, filling it with cum, and Dustin's little eyes rolled back in his head from the taste, wondering in the back of his head what Zack had planned for him.

Still rocking Dustin hard, Zack said to his brother, "Get a towel buddy, hurry. A wet one."

Cody obeyed, and Zack pulled his cock out of Dustin and cleaned it very quickly. Dustin felt himself open, feeling odd to miss that heavy weight inside himself, but then Zack dragged him up by his hair to sit, pushing his cock into Dustin's mouth as he started to cum, and this was where it got interesting. Zack's massive, plump balls expelled enough cum to fill the rest of Dustin's mouth and spill onto his chin, running down his neck, and Zack finished shooting all over Dustin's face, holding his cock with one hand, and Dustin's hair still with the other, panting hard.

"H-hold it in there, boy, taste it. Swallow some so you can close your mouth, but taste our cum. Cody, come here." Cody came beside Dustin, wrapping his arm on Zack's shoulders, and looked down at Dustin, his mouth full of their thick, sticky cum, his left eye closed. He was embarrassed but excited, emasculated by this treatment, knowing that Cody had been right to tell him that this was his life. How he loved his new life.

"Isn't he pretty?" Zack kissed Dustin on the cheek. "Hold that until I tell you, I know your throat is sore, I know your bum hurts. Just taste us, feel it, and savor that."

Cody chuckled as he watched Dustin work it around with his tongue, and whispered to Zack, "What did you say about him needing to get better?"

"He hasn't been sad about his mom, buddy, we've been fucking this last month, weren't you there?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering. That's just, I mean, look at him."

Dustin looked sooo embarrassed, his little face covered in sticky cum that he knew he wasn't allowed to wipe off, the thick taste on his tongue overplaying all else he felt, even the pain in his ass from how big Zack was.

"He's hella pretty, isn't he. He looks like he's in heaven. I wanna give him more, but for the fact that I'm tired, and this fucking plane ride is going to last hours yet. We all should sleep. What do you two think? Are you tired, Dustin? Wanna sleep?"

Dustin nodded.

"Alright. But," Zack looked down at his cock, which was still hard, and said, "one of you two will have to suck me off again. That once wasn't enough. Dustin, swallow, you can decide between you two."

Zack lay back as they talked about it, eventually deciding to share, and he was sucked off by his brother and Dustin. They took their turns on his balls, pulling his foreskin down to tease it, licking and sucking the head, swallowing it, and when they were done, after he had cum two more times, they lay against him, and fell asleep…

The plane landed first on Maui, and they took a car to the marina, where a boat took them to Lanai. It was Martin's boat, a luxury yacht spanning 50' from bow to stern, and they waited below decks, by the head, for their new home to crest the horizon. Seeing as it was so close, that took no time, and they were there as the sun was hitting twelve, pulling into Martin's private port, on the edge of his property, a massive house looming high on the hill, and the tropic heat enveloped them as they stepped ashore.

The jungle was bright and wet, hot from the wind that blew from off the ocean. Walking along the dock, following Martin, they saw, far off to the left, a massive resort. To the right were cliffs that were topped with trees, and ahead, the first house, sitting on the beach. It was the size of a bungalow, 2 stories, with a big porch that took most of the top floor up.

Martin pointed to it as he said, "That's where I'll put you boys, as the big house is rearranged. I'm sure you won't mind."

Zack was walking beside his brother, wearing a Hawaiian shirt open and a lay, his shorts low on his hips as always, and no shoes, much to to chagrin of his mother. Cody was dressed similarly, but his shirt was closed and he had flip flops on, and Dustin was shirtless altogether, showing off that tight little body. Zack wouldn't mind living in that little beach house, not, one, bit. It was perfect, with a Sunset View, the sound of the ocean spray to calm them to sleep.

"Do you boys want to see the big house now, or do you want to drop your things off first?"

Their bags were loaded, weighing on their backs, so the answer was obvious. "We'll drop them off, I'll show them around, and I'll call you, daddy," Dustin said, squinting against the sun at his father, "when we're ready for dinner. I'll show them around, don't worry."

This apparently was a kind of summer home, although it had to be depressing when you were all alone, with no one to speak to, spending the summer as a boy who woke up to an empty house.

"Alright Dustin, I trust you. Holler if you need us." And he broke off with Carey and the boat's crew on the path for the main house, and the boys climbed down a ladder to the sand, walking along towards the house, which was about three hundred feet from the docks, erected in stilts to abide by the water when it swelled, walking across the glaring sand, onto crab grass that lined the coast, and up a flight of wooden stairs.

In through a wooden framed screen door that creaked when they opened it, pulling a key off the weather'd boards here, and into a kitchen Dustin led them. It wasn't modern, bright, and fancy; quite the opposite. It had the look of a place that had been built in the sixties, by surfers, who listened to Bob Dylan and drove an old beat up truck to town to buy fishing gear on the weekends. It was rustic in a lived in way, bright only from the sun, cast in wood colors, hung with pictures of family, sea shells, with a set of windows that opened outside. Dustin opened these to bring the sea smell in, to make the fabric divider to the stairs flutter.

"There's a bedroom upstairs, the bathroom's down here. You can sleep on the couches." The front room was littered with low couches, a bean bag chair, a faded red rug that was thick enough to call a bed on its own. "But the real action is upstairs, come on."

He looked nervous to impress them, even though they were so far beyond impressed that he couldn't even fathom it. His tight butt led Zack up to an open upstairs, with no electric lights, that was open to the sky when you reached the porch. There was a massive King size bed here, too much for one boy to sleep on alone, covered in fur blankets that looked too hot for these tropic days. It was the epitome of bright; the sun casting her light to kill the shade, cut a bit by the mosquito nets erected over the porch. It was simply quite beautiful here, like a living dream.

"Do you guys like it?" Dustin asked this as though he were on trial.

And in response, the twins both kissed him, dragging him to the bed to get even more sweaty, to break the beach house in…


	15. Sunset View

The fur blankets were so soft, covered in a soft scent, like faded, blustery perfume. Zack fell back against it, pulling on Dustin, making him giggle as he was tickled, and kissed by Cody. They wrestled about, eventually ending up in a pile of sweaty boy, breathing in the sea smell from the windows, the perfume of the bed, and their own sweat. Dustin's breath was light and carefree, his frame solid in Zack's hands.

They ended up with Dustin in the middle, laying between the twins, his front against Cody to kiss him, pushing his little bum against Zack's erection, in the middle of a tasty twin sandwich.

Dustin whispered, "I used to live in this house all by myself, growing up. My mom, um, she made this house. She made the plans."

He shuddered when Zack bit his shoulder lightly, licking him, tasting his flesh.

"Aa-aahhh-Sh-she was a real nice lady, I heard. I dunno, b-but I spent the summers, before dad built the resort, uh, swimming-OH!-and fishing in the water! I really like it here!"

Not ignoring Dustin, Zack asked Cody, "I think we should milk him, get him to the edge of orgasm, over and over, then fuck his brains out, what do you say?"

Dustin stuttered Zack's name a few times, but Cody answered first, saying, "Yeah. It'll break the new house in. I don't know how long we'll be here, but we might as well start off strong." He kissed Dustin on his pretty lips. "What do you think?"

"I-I can't stop you guys!"

"We'll get the history lesson later, shorts," Zack dragged Dustin onto his back and pulled his shorts down, "off. You're gunna get really sore."

"I-I already a-"

"Shut up. You get to talk after you've cum."

Dustin moaned, flushing bright red, but the twins got to work on him, massaging all over his body, licking and tasting him, pulling on his little cock to stimulate him, to make him whimper and grunt, his breath heavy.

Zack touched him on the belly, an inch above the base of Dustin's penis, and said, "When you get close to cumming, tighten here. Don't you dare let a drop out, hear?"

Dustin nodded breathlessly, laying back to let them work. Zack examined his little hairless cock, pulling the skin on his little balls loose, seeing how far he could pull before Dustin started to complain, pulling on Dustin's penis, licking the head, engulfing all of it, and he felt Dustin's belly tighten.

"That quick huh?" Zack pulled away, glancing at Cody. "Get on him after a minute. Pull your legs up and spread 'em."

Zack made him open up, lifting Dustin from his lower back and putting him on Zack's thighs, scrutinizing his tight little pink hole, moaning from the sight of it. "You talk to Cody now, let him know before you cum. I'm going to lick you. Say nothing other than, 'Stop,' and 'Go,' understand me?"

Dustin nodded, moaning as Zack's broad, wet tongue licked his hole, pushing into him. Zack glanced at Cody, telling him to get on Dustin's cock as he pushed two fingers in beside his tongue, one from each hand, and spread Dustin open, getting his tongue deeper, making Dustin sweat and grunt happily.

"You're a good boy, Dustin. You're doing _sooo_ well." He pushed his fingers deeper, going slow, his eyes going from Dustin's belly to his eyes, to see when he was close to cumming. "Don't you dare cum. We'll be so disappointed!"

Cody nodded, taking Dustin's little cock in his fingers and squeezing it, rubbing it up and down, and licked the head.

"S-s-stop!"

Zack pulled his fingers back, licking slowly, and Cody pulled away as well, chuckling. "You're so easy, boy, you cum like it's nothing."

"Mmmmh!" Dustin was panting, breathing hard to keep himself from cumming, his eyes wide, his belly tightly bound. His fingers were wrapped up as fists, his toes curled. He bit his lower lip then, and Cody grinned, kissing him, looking up at his brother, and kissed Zack too.

"Are we getting in him now, or later?"

Zack licked long, slow, and hard, looking into his brother's eyes, and answered, "Later, I think. Let's take our time with him here, make him want it. Dustin."

Dustin moaned in recognition, his eyes cracking to look at Zack, tears welling in them, and he nodded.

Zack pushed his fingers in slow and deep once more, "If you can last an hour, then we'll fuck you later. If not, then we're gunna get you now. Understand? Remember, you cum when _we_ tell you it's okay."

Dustin nodded furiously, his head pushing back against the bed, a long, thin dribble of precum dripping from his penis and onto his belly. His tears fell down his cheeks, falling onto the bed, but he held his voice in, not wanting to disobey them.

"Why are you crying, Dustin?" Cody licked from Dustin's balls to the head of his cock, digging his tongue in slow. "Oh, sorry, you can't talk. Sorry." Cody chuckled, kissing his brother again as he squeezed Dustin's little cock softly, making him whimper.

After a while, Zack traded places with his brother, rubbing on Dustin's erection, and this lasted for a long time, here in the summer heat by the beach, the smell of the ocean spray mixing with their sweat and the perfume of the bed, and finally, Zack asked his brother, "What do you think, has he had enough?"

Dustin was crying still, somehow, his eyes a bit bleary, but Cody nodded, and Dustin moaned in thanks, immediately shooting all that his balls had in them, cumming all over his belly as he whimpered, shaking, convulsing with his orgasm.

When it was over, and he was panting, he began to cry even harder, sobbing against the bed, and here were Zack and Cody, laying against him, asking what was wrong as they kissed him.

"I-I-I used t-to live here, an-D! My, my," he took a deep breath, trying to calm down, "my mom, sh-she designed this house, a-and lived here with my dad b-before s-she died! My dad s-said she had m-me in this r-r-room!"

Zack met his brother's eyes at this revelation.

"I us-sd to be s-so lonely he-ere! But now I can't b-b-be!"

They let him cry for a little while, kissing him, whispering that he wasn't alone, that they had him, and they weren't going anywhere.

When he was able, he kissed them, Cody first, Zack second, thanking them each for pleasuring him, for being here to listen to him cry. The snuggled him for a while, giving him their warmth, which he didn't need, for the day was hot, but he was glad for their skin, and their breath on him, their hands touching him.

Zack pulled away first, licking the cum off of Dustin's belly, and pulled his shorts on for him. "Show us around, Dustin, come on buddy. Zack's and Cody's shorts and shirts were still on, Cody's shirt still closed, but as he stood, blushing at Zack, Zack ran his hand along his brother's chest, unbuttoning him, whispering, "You're too pretty to hide." He touched Cody's chest, and Cody touched Zack's belly, pulling him close to kiss him, moaning from his thick Zack was, horny despite what Dustin had told them. This place was beautiful, and it made them feel relaxed, and calm.

But there was Zack's thick erection, grinding against Cody's thigh, and his chubby belly, the skin soft under Cody's hands, and Cody wanted to suck his brother off _sooo_ bad, and Zack could tell as he looked into his brother's eyes. But they had time to be naughty later. Now was for Dustin…

Dustin stood, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, looking from Zack to Cody as they kissed, waiting for them to notice him, and when it was clear that they were lost by one another, he pushed against them, kissing them on the lips as best he could, so they accommodated, and the three kissed all at once. Cody pulled away first, after he had had his fill, and Dustin made to follow him, but Zack grabbed him savagely, kissing the boy on his lips, holding his shoulders, pulling him close to capture him, and Dustin shivered from pleasure.

When Zack was done, he let Dustin go, and the boy fell away, looking flustered, wanting Zack inside him as Cody did, but he made himself walk towards the stairs, stammering, "I-I'll show you guys the downstairs better."

Cody glared at his brother, but Zack could only grin, following Dustin's little pert butt back down the stairs, holding the cloth partition out of the way so that he could pass, and here, in the kitchen, back to the rustic smell of it, Dustin breathed in deep, squaring his shoulders. "Here's the kitchen, um, stove and sink are obvious. Daddy has to buy food for the cupboards, but they'll be square in no time." He pushed past them, walking into the living room. "That," he pointed at the table by the left wall, "is for the computer." There were speakers set up, dusty from lack of use. The table was old, as much of a relic as the house looked, the top weathered and scratched from years of use.

Dustin continued. "I crash on the rug if I get tired and don't wanna go upstairs." He kicked the thick red rug lightly. "These hooks," he pointed to the walls, where hooks indeed were, "are for a hammock, I have it behind the couch there." He got behind the couch to show them. "Set it up if you want to hang out. There's also a couple trees outside you can put it between. It takes, I think, 600 pounds, so don't be afraid to double up. The couches are couches, no mystery there. Now for the pictures." He walked to them.

"This is my mom, uh…"

She was very beautiful, her hair blonde, her eyes Dustin's eyes, her smile the same as his. "Daddy always told me I looked like mom. Here's my uncles and aunts, my grandma and grandpa, both of them are dead now. Daddy bought out grandpa's business the year before I was born, as grandpa was dying. Here's dad's and mom's surfboards." They were hung on the wall, by the second door, his red, hers green. They were faded, worn where the feet went.

He went back towards the stairs, in the kitchen, opening a door directly under the stairs, in a cramped looking little room. "I have a knife and a machete, for when I go camping. There's tents and stuff in this closet." He opened a rucksack to show them. "I got a Winchester, and a Mossberg rifle, to shoot dangerous wildlife. There's fishing stuff there, you can go on the dock and drop a line if you want. Spears, for the same reason, you'll have to wade in to kill the fish if you intend to fish that way." He glanced at them, sizing them up, guessing quickly that they had never been fishing in their lives. "Anyways.

"The bathroom is in here." He closed the closet and opened the door beside it. The bathroom was cramped as the closet was, the shower a standing one, recessed into the wall, the toilet short and crammed against the wall. "Check under the toilet seat before you sit down, spiders like to go under there, cause it's dark and cool. There's some Raid! on the counter if you have to kill them." He grinned at how horrified Cody looked that spiders might be nesting in the toilet. "I wouldn't worry about it though. Come on outside, I'll show you the boat."

He led them through the creaking screen door, bouncing down the stairs two at a time, and pointed under the house. "The boat there, there's oars and stuff, you can take it on the water. Up to the house, the big one, that is? Wanna see it?"

Zack looked at his brother, shrugging his shoulders. "We'll have to get food and stuff, so, yeah. Is there a groundskeeper?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wondering. It's just so beautiful out here."

The ocean swelled and rolled from down the beach, casting it's sound across them. The sun made the sand glitter and shine, the trees swaying from the warm wind the ocean brought. It was gorgeous.

Zack grabbed his brother, kissing him, and kissed Dustin as well, glad to have them by his side here, glad also that he had made Cody mad enough that he had been compelled to meet Dustin. Otherwise they'd still be in Boston, breathing in the pollution, hearing traffic, not ocean spray, and seagulls.

"Let's go."

So they walked to the house, the big one, walking up a path through the heat. Zack knew that he would have a tan in no time here, what with the bright summer sun glaring on him as it was.

This big house was huge, set by a long drive, three floors, built like a villa, with columns by the front door, cut plants manicured to perfection. There were moving trucks, two Lamborghinis and a Ferrari in the drive, and people milled about the front, obviously friends of Martin's, greeting him as Carey's, Zack's, and Cody's things were moved in to the house. These men were clean and careful in their appearance, their clothes straight, their wives wearing bright, low dresses and diamonds on their fingers, embedded in their ears and bracelets.

Rich people who liked rich things, essentially, businessmen, like Martin. But Dustin's father saw them approaching and called out for his son, for Zack and for Cody, issuing them forward to be greeted, to be met by these people. After a fashion though, they left, their super cars roaring as they sped away.

"Well boys," Martin said, "your things are being moved in. You're welcome in the house, I don't have to say that, but you are free to stay in the beach house, or in your rooms. Zack, Cody, uh, do you want separate rooms, or even separate beds?"

Zack shook his head. "Waste of space, sir. No, we're sharing, you know what we do."

Martin nodded, wanting to reply but holding himself back. "I'll have food sent to the beach house right away. Dustin, show them about if you want. You know where my office is, please don't go in there. My fortune is based on the things kept in there, in safes and on computer drives, and if any of it is damaged, I am ruined. You are intelligent boys, I know that, I'm not saying that you would rampage through there, but please be prudent to not enter my office, after Dustin shows you. Your mother is going to get a tutor for you guys, uh, Zack and Cody, so I'll expect she'll see you about that. She's showering, but we'll have lunch in an hour or so. You can do whatever."

He walked away, all business, not knowing what to say to boys. He lived in the world of men, in toppling companies. He didn't seem to know how to talk to Dustin, and that made Zack feel bad for the kid, for Dustin's shoulders slumped, his eyes fell. Zack wrapped his arms on Dustin's shoulders, whispering, "Forget it, buddy, come on, let's go back to the beach house and wrestle around a bit."

Dustin grinned despite himself, ignoring the tour, and walked back with them, knowing what they wanted to do. They walked back the the beautiful beach house, walking up the stairs together, and in through the creaking screen door, looking at one another to decide what to do.

"So, um," Zack said, "what shall we do? Your dad said he's sending food over, so if we fuck, we'll have to be quiet."

"Zack, if we weren't caught on the plane, I think we'll be alright out here." Cody seemed to think for a moment. "It is hot here, isn't it? And what are we going to do with ourselves?"

Zack grinned. "Get even hotter. Test the quality of the bed springs. I don't think they've had proper testing, honestly. They might be of bad quality, you never know. I elect Dustin to be the test subject."

"Seconded!" Cody said, before Dustin could fight.

"Settled," Zack grabbed him by the shoulders. "Get on upstairs, buddy, let's get to fucking." Dustin was pushed upstairs and onto the bed, turned about to look at the twins, his eyes hot and bright, full of lust, wanting them as much as they wanted him. Zack pulled his brother's shirt off, yanking his shorts off, and pointed at Dustin. "Get inside of him now. I want to watch you two together."

There was a chair by the window, and Zack pulled it over towards the bed, sitting low in it as Cody climbed atop Dustin, kissing him, maneuvering the boy to a more presentable position. On his hands and knees, his legs open wide, Dustin looked back at Cody as Cody spat on his cock, licking up Dustin's backside to make Dustin moan, and grabbed Dustin's hips. He worked his cock against that hole, going in slow, glancing at Zack with a grin in his lips, getting the head in smoothly, and the rest followed, until he was all the way inside.

Dustin shuddered, taking two deep breaths as he tried to avoid cumming, but he failed, grunting as Cody pushed it in a second time, starting his rhythm to claim Dustin for himself.

Zack watched his brother dominate Dustin, the way he held Dustin's hips, how firm he was, but, when he glanced over at Zack, he blushed, if only for a moment, as if unable to be strong towards Zack. Cody's bum was flexed, his belly tight, pushing in from his hips, pulling back with his hands, and he slapped Dustin firmly, making him whimper, "C-Cody!"

"Shut up," Cody growled. "You know what you're good for."

"Oh!"

"It wasn't a question! Be quiet boy, or Zack will have his turn when I'm done, and you'll be wasted!"

Zack chuckled, watching Cody still, and said, "As if you'd be able to tell me no."

Cody missed a beat, glaring over at Zack, and Dustin looked back, asking, "What's wro-OH!" And Cody slapped him again, slamming in hard enough to make Dustin cum.

"I said shut up, boy." Cody got a handful of hair, pushing in faster, rolling his hips to get it hard, working Dustin over well.

Zack was wearing board shorts, and pulled them down to hold his cock, pulling his foreskin down with a sigh, stretching his balls out, beginning to masturbate himself as he watched his brother fuck Dustin.

This went on, as it always did, and Cody came, unable to hold it any longer, no matter how hard he tried, and emptied himself into Dustin, looking at his brother for approval, and Zack nodded, smiling at Cody appreciatively. Zack was trying to decide if he wanted Dustin or his brother for his first fuck on the Hawaiian islands. But the choice made itself.

Cody was grinning at Dustin, kissing his butt cheeks, licking his little hole, so jubilant and cute, and Zack needed him, now.

"Cody," Zack stood, glaring at his brother, "get on your hands and knees!"

"But I thought you were gunna fuck Dustin!"

Zack shook his head. "Do it now, little brother." Cody obeyed, and Dustin made to roll onto his side, but Zack shook his head. "Stay Dustin. I'm going to have both of you." He stepped out of his shorts, holding his heavy erection, and mounted his brother, spitting on his cock, and that hole. He fingered Cody, three fingers used to penetrate, all the while rubbing his erection, getting it ready for the thrust.

"You're both so cute, you know. You just, you look so happy, so jubilant, and I have to put a stop to it! I have to punish you boys, get you sore." His fingers left Cody, his cock being pushed there roughly, and he grunted, "This really isn't punishment, is it?"

He pushed in, oblivious to his brother's voice, knowing that Cody could take it, no matter how much he complained. It was steady, invading Cody slowly, making him fall forward onto his face as he moaned, and Zack grabbed his hips. To his balls he went, his rhythm starting as Cody's had, but this was slow, rocking deep to stay deep, making Cody shudder with pleasure as it fucked him. Cody's hand found Dustin's hand as they lay together, their fingers looping together. Cody looked into Dustin's eyes, and Dustin knew what he was feeling, he knew what it felt like to be owned like that, to be truly punished at the end of Zack's devastating cock.

It was hard, and it hurt as it never hard, for Zack was aggressive in an uncharacteristic way, making Cody seize up when he rocked up at that angle. Zack slapped Dustin's ass, making the boy start, and he pulled out of his brother, shifting over, not speaking, and worked it into Dustin smoothly, not allowing him to fight, just taking his pleasure from these two.

Just as Cody had, just as Dustin always did, he came onto the bed, feeling ashamed to cum on the fur like that, but Zack was so powerful inside of him, keeping control of him, fucking like a champion, deep and forceful, and it was Dustin's turn to fall against the bed, an inch from Cody's face, and they kissed, both breathing heavily across one another.

Zack took his time on both of them, shifting from one to the other for a while, until he came into Cody, and went back to Dustin, fucking him until a second savage orgasm made Zack grunt, pulling Dustin's hair as he shoved himself all the way in, filling Dustin full.

He pulled out, panting, admiring his work, his brother and Dustin, each with their asses in the air, cum seeping from them, their cheeks pink from how Zack slapped them, both sore and exhausted. But somehow, Zack was still hard through all of this.

"I need some toys, man," he grunted, panting hard still. "Some other boys to fuck. Maybe I'll toss them to you guys occasionally, but shit, I need more ass. Don't get me wrong, you both are fun, and satisfying, but there's got to be tons of gay or sexually ambiguous boys here to ravage. I don't know. I'm going to the dock; you boys clean up and follow, if you want."

Zack pulled his shorts on, stopping to kiss both his brother and Dustin on their butt cheeks, and went downstairs; leaving them to whatever embarrassed, shifty conversation awaited them. Oh yes, he was satisfied with them, and knew that they would do whatever to please him, whenever he demanded it, but he knew that Cody wanted to have a relationship with Dustin, and the kid needed to get better, he needed to be happy with himself. It didn't help that he was so cute though, that was something that needed to be avoided. If Zack had another boy, or maybe two boys, that he could spend his time on, get his satisfaction through them, that would be better than taking Dustin from Cody all the time.

Zack went through the creaking screen door and onto the sand, watching the water sway to the distance, walking down the steps easily and towards that ocean, his feet sinking into the hot sand. He was slow to the dock, climbing the ladder and walking with his hands in his pockets, looking at a pair of seagulls that, as he watched, were joined by a third, and they flew into the wind together.

He stood at the dock, by the end of the pier, knowing that his life from now on would be a living dream, but it all seemed so odd, as if he was watching his life pass by, but he was really someone else, living their fantasies through him. He greeted the beauty if this tropical island, knowing that he would be happy forever with Cody and Dustin, that his life had meaning with them around.

He was joined by them after a little while, wearing shy smiles as they greeted him, and the three spoke not a word, looking at the horizon line, towards whatever the bright future might hold, toward their Sunset View.


	16. WHAT IF CHAPTER 6?

What if Zack had been honest to Dustin about who he was, in Chapter 6? This is a one-shot, just to imagine. Tell me if you like it!

He told Dustin that he could meet Zack at the hotel around 16.00, and hoped that Zack would like Dustin.

So Zack sat in the lobby, waiting for Dustin, wondering if he was as cute as Cody had said Cody had detailed their night together, and Zack had been envious, but couldn't really believe that Dustin was as cute as Cody had detailed.

In the lobby, sitting on the cushions, Zack didn't know that Dustin had forgotten what Cody had said about Cody being to the hotel later. And when Dustin arrived, he saw a blonde head over on the couch, and snuck up behind.

"Cody?"

Zack turned about, seeing an adorable boy with blonde hair and bright eyes, and fell in love. "No, I'm Cody's big brother, Zack."

"I-I thought you guys were twins."

Zack stood and looked at Dustin, keeping a bit of distance between him and Dustin, wanting to honor the relationship his brother had with this boy. But Dustin was smiling, his face open and hopeful, looking up into Zack's eyes. He stepped forward, his body quivering and warm, an even inch from Zack's belly.

"We are, yeah, but I was born first. I'm supposed to deliver you to the suite so you can wait for him. Wanna tag along?"

Dustin nodded breathlessly.

Zack pushed on him then, to motivate him along, pointing over his shoulder to the elevator, and went with him, snagging one alone with him. Dustin stuck close to him, his skin hot on Zack's arm, looking into Zack's face when he thought Zack couldn't see him, and to prove a point, Zack glanced quickly at him, catching him, making Dustin blush prettily and look away. Zack chuckled, dropping his hand on Dustin's shoulder. "You got your virginity taken by my brother?"

Dustin's eyes went wide. "H-he told you?"

"Well, yeah, I took his virginity, so I'd hope that he would. When you are as close to Cody as I am, you'll expect to know stuff like that."

The elevator got to floor 23, so they got off, Zack slightly ahead, pulling the keycard from his back pocket to open the suite, and held the door open for Dustin. He locked the door when they were both safely inside, dropping his bag beside the door and taking his over shirt off, considering taking his t-shirt off as well, but he didn't want to cast the wrong message here.

Zack opened the refrigerator, well aware that Dustin was staring hard at him, offering Dustin something to drink, but he was turned down. He shrugged, kicking his shoes and socks off and turning the t.v. on, slumping down on the couch, flipping through channels, still aware that Dustin was gawking.

"Pick your jaw off the floor and sit down, dude, you're creeping me out."

Dustin hastened to the couch. "S-sorry, you're just, acting, s-so, calm."

Zack glanced at him. "Why would I not act calm?"

It was Dustin's turn to shrug. "People just, don't really spend a lot of time with me."

"Sorry. Maybe it's cause you stare. Maybe it's because they don't know a good thing when they see it."

"H-how do you mean?" Dustin scooted closer, his thigh an inch away, his little hand touching Zack's thigh, his eyes wide and still hopeful.

"Well, my brother doesn't like a lot of people, and if he took a shine to you, I'm sure it's because you're special, in some way. I don't know how, but maybe he can tell me, when he gets here."

Dustin nodded, leaning back against the couch, clearly wanting to ask something, but he held his tongue. But then, it spilled out: "C-Cody said you have a big penis!"

Dustin moaned from embarrassment, covering his mouth with one hand, his eyes shut tight.

Zack chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. Why do you say?"

Dustin cracked one of his eyes open. "I-I want to see it, uh, I don't believe him."

"You'll have to wait until he's here then. No way I'm going to break his trust like that. Again, if he cared enough to take your virginity the day he met you; he cares about you, for you. I'm not fucking with that."

"But how big?"

"Eight inches, I guess, why?"

Dustin's hand fell away, his mouth gaping open. "Mines only about, four inches, m-maybe three!"

Zack glanced over at him, up and down. "I'll bet. Scrawny boy like you."

"Scrawny?"

"And I'll bet you've got little balls to, don't you?" Zack was grinning.

"Yeah. W-why, do you?"

"Have little balls? No sir, nope," he chuckled, "not even close."

Dustin stuck his chin out. "I-I don't believe you."

That got Zack's attention. "You clearly want something, so stop playing about and tell me. Do you want to see my cock? I told you you'll have to wait until Cody is home."

"I just want to look at it! He said it's huge! And his was real big inside me, I know if he is big, and he says yours is bigger, it must be _massive_. Just let me look, please?"

"Jesus Christ, not a word to Cody, alright, and don't you touch it, alright, you get a peek, and that's it."

Dustin's eyes were wide and hopeful once more, his little head nodding as he bobbed in his seat.

Zack stood and undid his belt, opening the button and zipper on his shorts and pulling his shirt over his belly, working an erection up so that it was as big as it could get, so that Dustin wanted it. No sense showing him and not impressing him, right?

His shorts were pulled down his thighs, his thick, heavy cock exposed inch by seductive inch, until it sprung forth, and Zack took a hold of it, letting his shorts go so they fell to the floor, cupping his balls, pulling on them, grinning at the stunned amazement in Dustin's eyes.

"I-it's so much bigger than Cody's!"

Zack looked down into his eyes, and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Why can't I touch it?"

"Keep pestering me and it'll touch you, and it won't be nice like Cody was, I promise you that."

Dustin shuddered, sitting forward, reaching his hand out, but he restrained himself, his fingers shaking, a few inches away from his prize. Zack rolled his eyes, letting his balls go, and took a step forward. "Go ahead and touch, we're already breaking the rules, might as well go a bit further."

Dustin's hand was quick to wrap itself around the shaft of Zack's cock, his eyes betraying his astonishment, his quivering fingers working Zack's foreskin down, and Dustin moaned, looking into Zack's eyes. Zack nodded.

"Bigger than my brother, aren't I?"

"Y-yes!"

"I'll bet you wanna taste it, don't you?"

Dustin licked his lips, answer enough for Zack, who grabbed up the remote and turned the t.v. off, pulling his cock away just for a moment. It was presented out for Dustin to examine more, and the boy met his eyes as he took it first in hand, leaning forward, pulling Zack's foreskin down again, and licked the head, engulfing it in his pouty lips, his hot, wet tongue drawing Zack in.

Zack growled, grabbing the back of his hard and pushing a few thick inches in. Dustin leaned forward more, resting his elbows on Zack's thighs, one of his hands holding the shaft, the other teasing his balls, squeezing them in a way that made Zack grunt, glaring down hotly at Dustin.

"How does Zack taste?"

Dustin could only moan, for he was much too preoccupied to think.

"You just had to cheat on Cody, didn't you? The _moment_ you get me alone, the _**moment**_! You get my dick in your mouth. You didn't know I was better, but you guessed, didn't you? The moment you saw me?"

Another moan.

"Yeah." Zack let his head fall back, his eyes closing comfortably, rocking into Dustin's mouth, moaning as the boy tormented his balls, sucking up and licking down the shaft, working under Zack's foreskin, licking under the head to tease Zack, to draw him into the sensation. He was debating cumming in Dustin's mouth. It would mark his new territory, sure, but what if Cody tasted Zack on Dustin's tongue later?

Oh well, they'd come to that bridge when they crossed it.

He wanted to push his cock into Dustin's throat, to own him, but not even Cody could get it in that for, _Dana_, couldn't swallow, so he doubted that Dustin could. But Dustin seemed too good for this to be the fourth or fifth time he had done it, his tongue teasing Zack right where he wanted it, applying enough pressure when it was needed, using his teeth to pleasure Zack so well.

Fifteen tense minutes later Zack had had enough, wanting to get inside of Dustin, so he tapped the boy on the side of his head, grunting, get ready for a mouthful, don't swallow, don't spit it out, don't waste a drop, understand me?"

Dustin moaned, and so Zack came as hard as he could, pulling Dustin's hair from the back, shoving his cock down and in, exploding all over Dustin's tongue, filling his mouth and then some, so that it spilled out of the corners of Dustin's pouty lips, his little fingers trying to stem the flow, and he glanced up for approval, hopeless to please.

"Taste it for a minute, work it with your tongue. Taste Zack. Do you like it?"

Dustin nodded fervently, his cheeks bulging as his tongue worked.

"I should fuck your ass, too, just to get you addicted. Well, completely addicted. If you could see the hopelessness in your eyes, shit." Zack was hard still, the desperation in Dustin's face turning him on like never before. "Swallow my cum, and get ready for more."

On went his shorts, and he pulled Dustin up, walking him to their bedroom and shutting the door.

Onto Cody's bed he pushed Dustin, already quite aware he was breaking the rules, but Dustin had pushed, and asked, when he knew that Cody wouldn't approve.

"You think Cody would like this?"

Zack stripped his shirt off, showing his chest and chubby belly off, undoing his shorts again.

Dustin shrugged, beyond hopeful that he was about to get to play with Zack.

"I'm not supposed to be doing this, you bad boy, but you play with fire, and you're gunna get burnt. Get naked. You're gunna take all of me today."

His cock was exposed once more, and Dustin moaned, stripping his clothes off to show his smooth, tight little body, his little erect cock indeed very small, as were his balls, barely the size of marbles, whereas Zack's were like a golf ball each, maybe bigger. Dustin was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back hunched as he stared in awe at Zack's cock.

"I want to make you suck my cock again, and fuck you in your little ass, but I don't want my brother to know. You can keep a secret, right? I mean, you did seduce me. You asked for this, I'm just reacting. I like giving dick, and here you are, all slutty, desperate to get punished, so I'll make you take it."

Dustin nodded breathlessly. "I-I don't know if I can take all of it, Z-Zack! I didn't know it was that big!"

"But here we are, you wanted to see, so you'll get it all, no matter how much I have to push, to make you whine and cry, we'll get into your belly. On your back."

Dustin fell back as Zack went to his dresser, getting lube and returning, pushing Dustin's legs apart, moaning at the sight of his tight little hole, and grunted, his erection throbbing.

"Yeah, you're gunna get it. I'm gunna work it in from here, and then we'll change positions when you're comfortable, which won't be for a bit, but you'll make it."

And with that, Zack poured lube all over his cock, and into Dustin, pushing two fingers against that tight, wet hole, and in, looking into Dustin's eyes as it happened.

Just to his middle joints, as with the first time from Cody, and Dustin was breathing hard, heavy breaths, trying to be careful, but Zack wasn't being as nice, and that excited Dustin.

He came when Zack pushed his fingers in all the way, shooting onto his belly, forcing a soft chuckle from Zack. "I think you're gunna ride it, boy, yeah. You're gunna have to work it in to the base, take it to my balls, you ready?"

Dustin nodded helplessly, his fingers interlaced on his belly.

"I'll sit against the head board." Zack did so, taking no time to do so, for he rather wanted to get inside that tight little ass, to work his brother's boyfriend over a few times. "And you can sit." He pointed at his cock. "Lean against me, take it all in, don't hesitate, no matter how much it hurts, you already took my brother."

Dustin sat up and pushed his chest against Zack's chest, wondering how he would line Zack's cock up with his hole, but Zack's hands were on his hips, pushing him down, and there was the head, pushing on his bum. Zack took his erection in hand, lining it up, looking into Dustin's eyes, their lips centimeters away, as the head of Zack's cock started to try and breach.

Dustin put his hands on Zack's shoulders, his face screwed up as he pushed his weight on it half-heartedly, but Zack chuckled again, pulling on his hips, pushing his cock in thickly, incredibly painful to Dustin, but the head was inside and he was sliding down, his weight and Zack's hand making him take more and more, this massive weight inside him. He pushed his forehead against Zack's forehead, leaning against him completely, his little erection rubbing on Zack's belly, as he went down, four inches in him, five, six, almost more than he could take, and he came when Zack wrenched on him, shoving the last two inches in, making him cum all over Zack's belly.

"O-oh _fuck_ Zack!"

"Shh, sh, boy, relax." He left it as it was, pushed all the way inside, their eyes locked, and Zack kissed him, tasting those pouty lips, capturing them as his, just like the rest of Dustin. The boy moaned again. "Relax. You need to start working up and down with your legs, take it to the top, and back down, almost all the way out, and all the way in. I know all the way, so don't try and pretend. Take all of it. This is a privilege you have earned. Isn't it?"

"Oh!" Dustin pushed up weakly from his legs, taking it to the top before he fell all the way back down, taking it all inside again. "I-it's so t-thick!"

"Yeah, focus, relax. Start a rhythm, take it faster and faster, until it's comfortable, or, at least, more comfortable, then I'll take control."

Zack's eyes flashed menacingly, and Dustin moaned yet again, unable to consider the implications of that right now. But he sped up as best he could, working onto it steadily, slower than Zack wanted, but he allowed the boy to acclimate. This was a lot to take for his third time, more than most ever took, so Zack was nice, to a point, thrusting up when Dustin wasn't going fast enough, pulling on his hips, shoving his cock as deep as it would go.

He let Dustin work for about ten minutes before he sat forward, pushing Dustin onto his back and rocking in as hard and strong as he could, making Dustin cum with three thick, spasming groans, working as hard as he wanted, keeping that intimate eye contact, breathing on Dustin's face as he slammed in, kissing the boy, working from his hips to pleasure them both.

His hands were put on either side of Dustin's head, the boy's hips lifted off the floor so that Zack could use him, making him take this punishment, for another fifteen or so minutes, and Zack, not satisfied enough with this, pulled on the boy, lifting him with odd strength, pushing him against the headboard, pushing his thick, chubby belly against Dustin, and working himself up and in, keeping close. He grabbed the headboard.

Zack grunted, "Put your hands on my shoulders."

Dustin did so.

"Kiss me, boy." Zack checked his watch. "We're about to have company, and this is Cody's bed, you ready?"


End file.
